The Kirby Crew
by Gamerfan64
Summary: With the smashers making groups all because of the Hot Topic Krew, the tournament has now been on hold, so Kirby and King Dedede make their own group. But they'll soon learn the dangers of the outside world when it comes to fighting off the other Krews. But from this, they'll show working together is better than going alone!
1. Intro

**Hi everyone, Gamerfan64 here. I have noticed that these kind of fanfictions have been going around lately and now I want to join in the fun as well. Only thing is, I'm confused on what happens after the group is made, so I'll leave the leader of the groups to tell me so I get a general understanding. So with that all said, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Intro

Kirby walked down the hallways of the mansion, happy as usual, but now with a little touch of nervousness. Ever since the Hot Topic Krew incident, more smashers started to form groups and do their own things, leaving very few smashers with just the regular routines. Now the always crowded hallways are left with nothing but just a silence. Kirby suddenly sprung up as an announcement came up.

"Will Kirby and King Dedede please report to my office?" Master Hand called in the speaker.

This didn't sound too good. Kirby ran to Master Hands office, picking up the pace eventually.

Kirby arrived at the doors of Master Hand's office to see Master Hand sitting at his seat behind the counter, with King Dedede sitting on one of the spare seats in the room.

"Took you long enough to get here!" King Dedede shouted.

"Please, have a seat" Master Hand said.

Kirby took his seat near King Dedede, waiting. The room was very decorative as Kirby adored how the room was organized. Tension filled the air as King Dedede and Kirby waited for Master Hand to speak.

"So, what do you want from us?" King Dedede brought up.

"Oh yes" Master Hand said "As of lately, the tournament has been on hold from all the groups now forming. All because of the Hot Topic Krew"

"Why blame them?" Kirby asked.

"When the group started, they wanted Hot Topic to be the same as always, but now they're getting out of control and because of it, other smashers are participating by forming groups and getting members just so they can try to be better"

A silence filled the room as the two now had an understanding on why the mansion was now suddenly quiet.

"So, what do we do?" Kirby asked.

"I would usually try to stop them, but giving the fact that I am always a busy man, I don't have the time" Master Hand said, grouping some papers together "In the meanwhile, you and the other smashers still left can just go do whatever you want as long as the mansion doesn't gets destroyed. You are dismissed for now"

Kirby and King Dedede walked out of the room with new info in their minds. Suddenly, as Master Hand was about to put the papers in the cabinet, Crazy Hand came out of nowhere and shouted.

"HOT TOPIC!" Crazy Hand yelled "YAY!"

Master Hand jumped as the papers flew out of his hands(?) and into the sky. Master Hand sighed.

"This is going to be a long day" Master Hand said.

* * *

Kirby and King Dedede walked out of the cafeteria with their favorite food in their hands.

"I can't believe this" King Dedede "These groups are starting to cause a ruckus and now they're making the tournament go on hold"

"I don't see why you would worry" Kirby replied "You like being able to do nothing"

"Yeah, but now that the tournament's on hold, I won't be able to show my skills!" King Dedede said "I really like to beat up people even more!"

Kirby and King Dedede were rivals, so it would make sense for them not to fight each other instantly, because unlike most rivals, their relationship with the status was a bit more...friendly.

Kirby had a worried look on his face. What can they do now? Suddenly, an idea popped up.

"What if we make our own crew?" Kirby asked.

"Just like everyone else?" King Dedede asked "You've got to be kidding me! We'll just be like everyone else and try to fight the other groups, while in the meantime make nonsense and eat hot pockets!"

"We won't though" Kirby said "Fighting them will just cause more trouble and I don't want to cause more trouble"

"Hmm, you do have a point there" King Dedede said "But I get the feeling that we're going to appear in more fanfictions than usual"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun" Kirby said and started to think "What should it be about?"

Ideas flowed around his head, except this time they weren't about food this time.

"How about the fact that they get all the popularity and do it about..."

"...how we don't get chosen in matches often, Dedede that's it!" Kirby said, finishing his sentence "We can base this on how we don't get chosen often in some matches and tournaments"

"Now all we need are members" King Dedede said "Who can we get?"

"There's Meta Knight" Kirby said.

"I thought he got played all the time" King Dedede asked.

"Yeah, but now that he got nerfed in the new tournament just for the sake of balance, they leave him out more" Kirby replied "It's sad"

"Well who else is there?" King Dedede asked.

Kirby shrugged. Since almost everyone was gone, finding people for their group would be hard.

"Let's just start with the two of us" Kirby said "Then we'll find more members later"

King Dedede nodded. All they needed now was a...

"I got a name!" Kirby said "We'll call ourselves 'The Kirby Crew'"

"Is it for the fact that we 'suck'?" King Dedede said, making a horrible pun.

King Dedede laughed from his own pun, silence was still around them. King Dedede stopped laughed to see a not amused Kirby.

"Let's shake on it" Kirby said.

"Wait, don't members usually have another way?" King Dedede asked.

"Oh you're right" Kirby said and punched Dedede in the shoulder.

"OW!" King Dedede said "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Our new group handshake" Kirby said "Now you tr..."

Kirby was instantly punched in the face and was sent flying to the wall. Kirby shook his head after the crash.

"Great! Now the Kirby Crew is officially under way!" Kirby cheered.

The two stood near each other, waiting for the silence to be broken.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Kirby asked.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" King Dedede suggested.

"Sure, let's go!" Kirby said.

The two walked to the Nintendo Cafe to get something to eat. Meanwhile, a certain smashers watched them from behind the mansion halls, holding his sword as it suddenly glowed a bright blue.

"Looks like competition is fierce" Said the smasher in an accent "I'll have to warn the others and watch out"

* * *

**Joining this battle (sort of) is the Kirby Crew!**

**Kirby, the leader and most trustworthy!  
**

**And King Dedede, the powerhouse and guy that likes to gloat a lot.**

**King Dedede: Hey!**

**It's true. If anyone wants to mention my group, just remember they won't try to fight the other groups, but they will meet them eventually. They'll just want to go on adventures.**

**I also want to know if Meta Knight is in any group for now. If he is, please tell me which group. If not, it'll be easy. So, with that, I'll see you all next time with the Kirby Crew! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Formation

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Formation

The Nintendo Cafe. A place where all the Nintendo characters and special guests can visit to eat and drink at any time of the day. Kirby and King Dedede arrived at the front doors and went inside. The whole place was busy. Food was being served, customers were coming in and food even flew across the room to where it almost hit Dedede's face.

"Whoa" King Dedede said.

"This place sure is busy" Kirby said.

"Tell me about it" King Dedede said.

The two arrived at the front counter to order. No one was there. The two turned their heads to look around and when they looked at the counter again, they saw someone was there now. He was short, wore a blue bandana and had a light-brown color. He looked sorta like Kirby in a way. He didn't look at them and was busy looking at the orders he had.

"I'm sorry, bit in a rush today" The creature said "Now sir, may I..."

The creature paused and looked at the two. He suddenly recognized who they were.

"Kirby?" The creature said "King Dedede? It's me, Bandana Waddle Dee!"

"Bandana Dee?" King Dedede questioned "What are you doing here?"

"Well life at the castle got boring without you here king, so I went to get a job here" Bandana Dee said "Your troops are still guarding the castle"

"That seems ok, but why get a job?" King Dedede asked.

"So I..."

"Bandana Dee! We need those orders pronto!"

"Yes sir" Bandana Dee said and turned towards the two "I'll be right back"

Bandana Dee came with a groups of plates with the orders taped to them. Bandana Dee quickly took the orders and sent them to all of their places at fast speeds. Everyone cheered as Bandana dusted his hands off and went back to the two.

"That was amazing!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, the people love me" Bandana Dee said.

"Do you think you can join our group?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, like we need more suckers to join us" King Dedede said.

Kirby suddenly punched King Dedede in the gut.

"Ow"

"Join your group?" Bandana Dee asked "What is it about?"

"We're making a group so we can go on adventures together" Kirby said.

"Yeah and because everyone else is doing it" King Dedede said.

"That sounds like fun" Bandana Dee said "But I have a job to do"

Suddenly, the manager of the place came up to the counter.

"Hey Bandana Dee" The manager said.

"Yeah boss?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" The manager asked.

"Sure" Bandana Dee said.

Bandana Dee and the manager talked in private as King Dedede and Kirby waited to see what would happen next. After a minute, Bandana Dee came out with an expression of pure glee.

"The manager told me I've been doing a good job" Bandana Dee said "And he's allowing me a week off of work"

"That's wonderful" Kirby said "So, are you in?"

Bandana Dee took off his work clothes and took out his trusty spear, while fixing his Bandana.

"I'm ready" Bandana Dee said and started to walk to the doors "Let's go!"

"Wait" Kirby said.

Bandana Dee stopped at the door and turned around.

"What is it?" Bandana Dee asked.

"We're still trying to look for members" Kirby said "The only one we can think of is Meta Knight"

"Meta Knight?" Bandana Dee asked.

"I'm over here"

The three turned to the voice and saw Meta Knight sitting near a table with a cup of coffee nearby.

"How can he be everywhere?" King Dedede asked "It's just so creepy"

The three walked over to him and sat down.

"It seems you want to recruit me as a member of your crew" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, are you willing to help?" Kirby asked.

"I will, since it seems like you three need a strategist" Meta Knight said.

"Cool" Kirby said.

"But I must warn you" Meta Knight said "These other groups are dangerous and may not try to take prisoners"

"So, who exactly are we up against?" King Dedede asked.

Meta Knight looked out the window as images started to circle around him like memories.

"First off is The Cute Toot House" Meta Knight said "The members there are Pit, Palutena, Claus, Silver, Villager, Zelda, Ness, Yoshi, Lana, Jigglypuff, Mario, Toadette, Sonic and Lucario. They are constantly trying to stop the Hot Topic Krew and want to kill them off"

"Wow, that's a bit harsh" Kirby said.

"This world is harsh" Meta Knight said "You'll get used to it"

Kirby and Bandana Dee looked at each other with uneasy faces.

"The next group is The MemeMemeMeme Brigade" Meta Knight said "These members are Shulk, Reyn, Riki, Little Mac, Marth, Ike, Chrom, Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong. They are a group barely forming and like the Cute Toot House, are in war with The Hot Topic Krew"

"Wow, I wonder why they keep getting hated by everyone" Kirby thought.

"I'm going to that now" Meta Knight said.

Meta Knight sighed and looked at the three.

"Do you trust me?" Meta Knight said.

Kirby and Bandana Dee nodded yes, while King Dedede shook no.

Meta Knight looked out the window again.

"What I'm about to tell you is all true" Meta Knight said "The reason the Hot Topic Krew gets hated is what they keep on doing all the time. Wanting to wear gothic clothes and kill"

Kirby had a worried look in his eyes.

"Everyone who have ever crossed them were either killed or they joined to become like them, but for good and not so good reasons" Meta Knight said "Everyone there became corrupted and now don't care about anything else"

King Dedede looked a little surprised on what he just heard.

"The members of this group are Dark Pit, Lucas, Shadow, Mewtwo, Wolf, Cia, Lucina, Morgan, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch and Robin" Meta Knight said "They are the most dangerous group ever, so try to avoid them at all costs"

Meta Knight finished talking.

"So, are you in?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight looked at the group and nodded.

"Yes" Meta Knight said and put his hand on the middle of the table.

Kirby put his hand on top of Meta Knight's and Bandana Dee put his hand on top of Kirby's hand. King Dedede looked at the three.

"What?" King Dedede asked.

"Come on king, you're a part of it as well" Bandana Dee said.

"Don't be such a stubborn king" Meta Knight said.

"We're in this together" Kirby said.

King Dedede sighed.

"Fine" King Dedede said and put his hand on top of Bandana Dee's hand.

Kirby chuckled.

"Just like old time times, huh?" Kirby said.

Meta Knight nodded and the four threw their hands up in the air like any group forming together.

"Kirby Crew!" All of them said.

The Kirby Crew left the Cafe after having a meal and went into the streets, walking.

"So, do you guys have an official handshake or something?" Bandana Dee said.

"Yeah" Kirby said "You have to punch someone in the shoulder, like this"

Kirby punched lightly on Bandana Dee's shoulder and on Meta Knight's shoulder. Meta Knight didn't mind it at all.

"Now you try" Kirby said.

Bandana Dee punched lightly on everyone shoulders. King Dedede punched the two new members on the shoulder lightly. Meta Knight punched Kirby and Bandana Dee lightly on the shoulder, but punched hard when he hit King Dedede.

"Ow!" King Dedede yelled "Seriously?!"

Meta Knight chuckled under his mask. Suddenly, an explosion was heard that shook the group.

"What was that?!" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good!" Meta Knight said.

The Kirby Crew watched as a certain blue hedgehog was being chased by a certain Physic Pokemon.

"Get away from me!" The blue hedgehog said, also known as Sonic.

"Get back here you B****!" The physic Pokemon cursed, also known as Mewtwo "I thought I killed you already!"

"Have you ever heard of extra lives?" Sonic called out, breaking the fourth wall.

Mewtwo growled and threw physic balls at Sonic as he kept on running.

"We have to do something!" Kirby said.

"It's too dangerous" Meta Knight said "Those are two groups already. They can handle themselves"

"And if they don't?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight stood there in silence.

"We've all faced worst before and this is no different" Kirby said "Together, we can do anything"

"I don't want you to risk your life out there!" Meta Knight said.

"And I don't want to see another life get wasted" Kirby said.

Meta Knight looked at the damage the two have done and looked back at Kirby.

"It's your choice, leader" Meta Knight said.

Kirby smiled at the masked knight and with a determined look on his face, he pointed to where the two headed off.

"Let's go!" Kirby said.

The Kirby Crew ran and followed Mewtwo and Sonic as they were about to have their first ever meet-up.

* * *

**Will the Kirby Crew rescue Sonic or will he be fried hedgehog? Find out next time.  
**

**The Kirby Crew now has two new members!**

**Bandana Dee, the master of spears.  
**

**Meta Knight, the trained swordsman and strategist.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet-Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2  


Meet-Up

Sonic kept on running as fast as he could, trying his best to outrun the physic Pokemon.

"Ugh, when will he ever give up" Sonic thought.

Following behind was the Kirby Crew, trying their best to catch up to Sonic. But they couldn't get even an inch close as they were "too slow".

"Was that pun really necessary?!" King Dedede yelled at the author.

Yes, now stop breaking the fourth wall! Ahem, anyways, like I said the Kirby Crew couldn't manage to get close.

"How are we going to get close to them?" Bandana Dee asked.

Kirby then thought of something.

"I'm so stupid" Kirby said "How didn't I think of this before?"

Kirby suddenly took out his warp star and made it grew large in size. Kirby hopped on and started to pilot the warp star.

"Everyone, get on" Kirby said.

The Kirby Crew climbed quickly into the warp star. Kirby piloted the warp star as they were heading towards the two.

"I finally have you right where I want you" Mewtwo said.

"Really? Because I can be over here if you want" Sonic said, quickly speeding to the left "Or over here. Or here. Or here. Maybe here"

"AGH! You're so annoying" Mewtwo growled and started to throw more physic balls at Sonic. Sonic started to speed up as Mewtwo charged up an even bigger physic ball.

"I got you now B****" Mewtwo said.

Before Mewtwo could release, a yellow trail of light suddenly past by him.

"What the hell?!" Mewtwo said.

Sonic watched as the yellow trail of light rode by him to reveal the Kirby Crew riding on the warp star.

"Hey Sonic" Kirby said.

"Kirby? Meta Knight? King Dedede?" Sonic said in a curious tone.

"And Bandana Waddle Dee" Bandana Dee said in a cheery tone.

"Oh yeah, you too" Sonic said "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help" Kirby said.

"Really?" Sonic said.

Kirby nodded.

"Thanks" Sonic said "But how are we going to take care of Mewtwo over there?"

Sonic suddenly pointed at the physic Pokemon right behind him as the crew looked as well.

"Well, it looks like we need to take matters into our own hands" Meta Knight said.

"But I thought we'd agreed to never fight" Kirby said.

"Kirby, in situations like this, sometime the only solution is to fight" Meta Knight said.

Kirby looked at Mewtwo, then looked at Sonic again. He then faced Meta Knight and nodded.

"Ok, we'll fight" Kirby said "But first, Sonic, get on the warp star"

Sonic agreed and hopped on the warp star.

"Ok, now what?" Sonic asked.

Kirby looked around to see if anything would help. He then noticed a bucket of melons nearby and suddenly had an idea.

"I got it" Kirby said "Sonic, you distract Mewtwo"

"Alright" Sonic said.

"Bandana Dee, use your spear and grab those melons" Kirby said.

"Got it" Bandana Dee said.

"Meta Knight and Dedede, you make sure Mewtwo doesn't try to get Sonic" Kirby said.

"This plan better work" Meta Knight said.

"Is it going to cost us our lives?" King Dedede asked.

"No" Meta Knight answered.

Sonic jumped off the warp star and ran off. Mewtwo looked at the hedgehog.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!" Sonic taunted.

Mewtwo growled and chased after Sonic. Sonic ran as fast as he could, while King Dedede and Meta Knight helped guarding him from the physic balls. They started to get near the bucket of melons.

"Alright Bandana Dee, get those melons" Kirby said.

Bandana Dee readied his spear and waited. Once they got close enough, Bandana Dee stabbed with his spear and grabbed only one melon.

"Is this enough?" Bandana Dee asked.

"We need at least two more" Kirby said.

Kirby turned the warp star around and headed for the melons again. Meanwhile, Meta Knight and King Dedede helped deflect the physic balls Mewtwo was throwing at Sonic. King Dedede got too tired and faceplanted on the floor.

"Seriously?" Meta Knight asked.

"I get too tired for a moment" King Dedede said "This might kill me"

A physic ball landed near King Dedede and he was soon seen running again.

"It might not, but maybe that will" Meta Knight said, referencing the physic ball.

Mewtwo had enough and tried to dive after Sonic, until Sonic quickly dashed away.

"Hello? Fastest thing alive" Sonic taunted again "You never heard of that title?"

Mewtwo got even angrier and threw a larger physic ball at the hedgehog. Sonic luckily dodged and kept on going. Kirby and Bandana Dee got closer to the melons. Bandana Dee grabbed his spear again and when they got close, Bandana Dee stabbed with his spear and managed to get two melons this time.

"Alright, let's go get Sonic and the rest" Kirby said.

Kirby steered the warp star near the others.

"Just in time" King Dedede said and got on with Meta Knight getting on as well.

"What took so long?" Sonic said and got on.

Sonic then saw three melons in the middle of the warp star.

"What are you going to use the melons for?" Sonic asked.

"Watch" Kirby said.

Kirby took a melon and soon plopped it in his mouth. Everyone was shocked.

"YOU MADE US RISK OUR LIVES JUST SO YOU CAN GET A SNACK?!" King Dedede said in a furious tone.

Kirby shook his head.

"I'm going to use the melons as ammo" Kirby said.

Kirby aimed at Mewtwo, who was busy trying to figure out where Sonic was, and spit out a star. The star hit Mewtwo straight in the head and he turned around.

"Who's the B**** that shot at me?!" Mewtwo said and looked at the group "Who in the world are you people?!"

"We're the Kirby Crew" Kirby said "And we're here to help Sonic escape from you"

"Another Krew?" Mewtwo said "Oh great. Look, if you want to go after me and the rest of the Hot Topic Krew, then go ahead. But just remember that we will..."

Mewtwo was interrupted as another star hit him, this time in the eye.

"HEY! THAT WENT TO THE EYE YOU MOTHERF*****!" Mewtwo curse and started to throw a barrage of physic balls at the group. Kirby luckily steered the warp star away.

"Alright, one more try" Kirby said and plopped the last melon inside his mouth.

Kirby aimed once more at Mewtwo. Once he locked on...spit. The star was sent to Mewtwo and hit him in the head, knocking him out. Mewtwo stopped shooting and faceplanted onto the floor.

"Is head dead?" Kirby asked.

The crew went over to where Mewtwo was and got off the warp star. Sonic went over to Mewtwo and checked his pulse.

"No, he's still alive, just unconscious" Sonic said.

"Let's go before he wakes up" King Dedede said.

Everyone got on the warp star and drove off.

* * *

"I just want to say thanks again for saving me back there" Sonic said "I would've been a goner if you guys didn't show up"

"Thanks" Kirby said "Nothing the Kirby Crew can't do"

"By the way, have you guys made an official anthem yet?"

"Anthem?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah" Sonic asked.

"I guess we forget to make one" Kirby said "Let's see..."

Kirby then had a brilliant idea.

"I got it" Kirby said "Alright Kirby Crew, group meeting"

The Kirby Crew huddled together and discussed how the anthem would go. After a short discussion, they were finally ready.

"It may be short, but we'll make it better once we have more members" Kirby said.

**The Kirby Crew's Theme (Kirby and The Rainbow Curse Music Plays: The Adventure Begins)**

***First 5 Seconds Play in Silence***

(Kirby only)

_We're The Kirby Crew, so now come along  
_

_As we sing you this song_

_Where we show you everyone what it truly means_

_To be part of a team_

(Everyone)

_We're The Kirby Crew, so now come along_

_As we sing you this song_

_Where we show you everyone what it truly means_

_To be part of a team_

_Kirby, the leader and most trustworthy and then there's King Dedede_

_He's the powerhouse, but likes to gloat alot._

(King Dedede only)

_Seriously_

(Everyone else)

_Really_

(Everyone)

_Bandana Dee, the master of spears and Meta Knight the swordsman and strategist!_

(Kirby only)

_We're The Kirby Crew, so now come along_

_As we sing you this song_

_Where we show you everyone what it truly means_

_To be part of a team_

(Everyone)

_We're The Kirby Crew, so now come along_

_As we sing you this song_

_Where we show you everyone what it truly means_

_To be part of a team_

**(Ending it off with the Stage Clear Music from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse)**

Sonic clapped as the song ended.

"Wow, that was surprisingly catchy" Sonic said.

"Thanks" Kirby said.

"I wonder if anyone's going to use this song" King Dedede said.

Sonic's phone suddenly rang as he called.

"Yeah" Sonic answered.

The Kirby Crew watched as Sonic handled the phone call. After Sonic hung up, he turned back to the Crew.

"Something important is going on" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know a lot" Sonic said "But apparently, you're supposed to be in another group, King Dedede's is supposed to be in another group, one's that evil, there's a rift in the fabric of space and time and we have more history behind all the hate between the girls"

"Wow, who knew we missed a lot since the last update" King Dedede said.

"But the thing I don't get is how you and King Dedede are here and not in separate groups" Sonic said.

"I may know" Meta Knight said "It might be a long shot, but someone must've made clone versions of King Dedede while they didn't know it and that'll explain why there's two different King Dededes. Also, Kirby's a species, so it would make sense for there to be two Kirbys."

"So someone who looks and acts just like me is out there causing mayhem?!" King Dedede said "Why that no good...UGH!"

"At least we know we're not clones" Kirby said to King Dedede "We're the originals"

"But what you said Sonic seems interesting" Meta Knight said "We'll have to keep our eyes out"

"Alright" Sonic said "I have to go now. Hey, maybe you guys can come over to the Cute Toot House's Base and then we could greet each other"

"Hmm...I don't know" Meta Knight said "These groups seem real violent"

"Oh don't worry, they won't bite" Sonic said "Just as long you don't anger anyone, we're cool"

"Can we?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight thought of the situation, before answering.

"Sure" Meta Knight said "After all, if we make allies with other groups, we'll have less chances of injuries"

"Great, I can show where the base is" Sonic said "Just follow me"

Sonic ran and lead the way to the Cute Toot House's Base, with the Kirby Crew following behind, riding on the warp star.

* * *

**Now with all the problems that are happening, what will happen next for our heroes? Can they become allies with the Cute Toot House?**

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Invasion of Seaside Hill

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3  


Invasion of Seaside Hill

The Kirby Crew rode on the warp star as Sonic started to lead them to the HQ.

"Are we there yet?" Kirby asked

"Almost there" Sonic said.

As Sonic was about to arrive at HQ, his phone rang. Sonic picked up his phone and saw it was Palutena calling.

"Hey, what is it?" Sonic asked on the phone.

The Kirby Crew watched as Sonic took the call. After a minute, Sonic hung up.

"Who was it?" Kirby asked.

"It's Palutena" Sonic said "She said she needed me. I'll run into you guys later"

Sonic waved goodbye to the Kirby Crew.

"Great, now what?" Dedede asked.

"How about we find us some more members?" Kirby asked.

"The more members, the better" Bandana Dee said.

Kirby held onto his Warp Star and directed it to drive to Seaside Hill. The Kirby Crew held on as the warp star traveled at fast speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Seaside Hill, Falco and Crazy Hand were currently destroying everything by shooting lasers everywhere with Falco's Arwing.

"WEEE! LOOK DAD, I KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Crazy Hand said.

"Where's the off button when you need it?" Falco said.

"Need help?" An off button called from a distance.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Falco said.

The Kirby Crew made it just in time to see the Off Button walk away saddened.

"What's his deal?" Dedede asked.

Kirby simply shrugged. A laser passed by Meta Knight to alarm the crew.

"What the?!" Meta Knight asked.

The Crew watched as an Arwing started to shoot everywhere.

"Whoever is in control of that thing doesn't know how to drive" King Dedede said.

"We have to do something to make sure that Arwing doesn't cause more property damage" Meta Knight said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" King Dedede asked.

Meta Knight took King Dedede and dragged him alongside to help stop the Arwing.

"Wait, Meta Knight!" Kirby said "What about us?"

"Try to find more members" Meta Knight said "I'll meet you all later"

Meta Knight and a forced Dedede helped trying to stop the Arwing as Kirby and Bandana Dee looked around. As they started to look around, a Fat Italian noticed the two wandering around the beach.

"Wah? What are they doing?" Wario said, curious to see Kirby and Bandana Dee walk around.

"Eh, they're probably not important to the plot anyways" Waluigi said from behind.

"They could be" Wario said, possibly foreshadowing.

Kirby and Bandana Dee watched as the people who were there started to run away from the crazy Arwing.

"No luck so fa..."

Kirby and Bandana Dee were suddenly dragged by a mysterious person as he helped them dodge a laser.

"Whoa!" Kirby said "That almost got us!"

Kirby and Bandana Dee turned to see the mysterious person. It was none other than Pac-Man and not only him as behind him were his 4 Ghosts.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Pac-Man asked "Don't you see the shooting Arwing?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Meta Knight and King Dedede are out there stopping the thing"

Pac-Man looked to see Meta Knight watch Dedede hang onto dear life as he was dangling from the top of the Arwing.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Dedede asked.

Pac-Man turned back to the others.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Bandana Dee asked.

"I was going here to have a nice, relaxing vacation, but it looks like that didn't turn out so well" Pac-Man said "Meanwhile, these 4 were trying to ruin said vacation"

"Hey, it's what we do" Blinky said (The Red Ghost) "We like to ruin your life"

Pac-Man sighed. Meanwhile, Meta Knight started to get the Arwing open as a tired Falco and an energetic Crazy Hand climbed out of the ship. Quickly, Meta Knight took control and powered off the Arwing, causing the shooting to stop.

"Phew, that would've ended in a disaster" King Dedede said, not noticing his robe was all torn up and burned.

Pac-Man, the 4 Ghosts and the rest of the Kirby Crew came out from hiding.

"...And that's why we went here in the first place" Kirby said, finishing his story on the Kirby Crew.

"Ok, I get it now" Pac-Man said "So you guys need more members?"

Kirby nodded.

"I'll be happy to help" Pac-Man said.

"Not so fast" Blinky said "If Pac-Man's joining than so are we! We need to keep a close eye on this sucker"

"Yeah" Inky said (The Blue Ghost).

"A close eye" Pinky said (The Pink Ghost).

"Wait, what?" Clyde said (The Orange Ghost).

"Alright, you guys are officially members" Kirby said.

The group all gathered together to see Falco and Crazy Hand get up after all the craziness happened.

"Ugh...huh?" Falco said, seeing the Kirby Crew, Pac-Man and the 4 Ghosts "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Kirby Crew" Kirby said.

"Kirby Crew?" Crazy Hand asked "Is it like the name of a band?"

"Uhh, no" Bandana Dee replied "We're more like a Group. You know, like the Hot Topic Krew"

"Oh, now I get it" Falco said as he recovered "What have you guys done so far?"

The Kirby Crew told Falco and Crazy Hand everything that happened so far.

"So you guys want to make peace?" Falco said "Sorry dudes, but I don't think there will be any peace anytime soon"

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"Haven't you read what all the groups have been doing while you didn't update?" Falco said, breaking the fourth wall.

"CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!" King Dedede yelled.

Meta Knight sighed. Kirby looked at a nearby sign, reading "Local Mall Destroyed, Suspects are currently unknown"

"This is what we get for not updating this story" Kirby said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Ok, let's stop breaking the fourth wall and get to business" Meta Knight said "Are you two part of any group?"

"Of course" Falco said "We're part of the WAA Weirdos Emissary. And it may not look like much, but we're from another universe"

"Really, cause we're from another universe as well" King Dedede said sarcastically.

"Really?" Falco asked.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" King Dedede said.

"Hey hey hey!" Meta Knight said "Now's not the time to argue. What we do need to know is what's happening to your group"

Falco was about to answer, when suddenly, Wario came out of a nearby building. He landed on his head.

"Hot Wings..." Wario said, before going out.

The Kirby Crew, Falco and Crazy Hand watched as evil laughter filled the air. They saw what looked to be like Palutena, but uglier. It was the evil Walutena.

"Starve you mortals for I will soon get rid of all the food in the world!" Walutena said "I will become the most feared person of all eternity!"

Storm clouds gathered round as lightning started to shoot down like any drama moment.

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" King Dedede said.

"We'll have to see next chapter!" Falco said.

* * *

**After a long Hiatus, I AM BACK! Sorry I took so long to update, but I don't get much free time these weekends than I normally do. But with all that aside, we get to learn a little about the WAA Weirdos Emissary, along with a new villain. Will the Kirby Crew and WAA Weirdos Emissary be able to stop the evil Walutena? Find out next time!**

**We now have five new members joining the Crew.**

**Pacman, The Fruit Master  
**

**Blinky, The Leader of the Ghost Gang  
**

**Inky, The Guy who Brags a lot  
**

**Pinky, The Gal  
**

**Clyde, The Idiot  
**

**Now with all that aside, R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Marctopolis

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Decided to Time Skip for Reasons. If you want to know what happened after last chapter, check out WAA's Weirdos Emissary for full detail.**

* * *

Chapter 4  


Marctopolis

In a dark, mysterious location, there was a factory that was steaming busy. Mechanical parts on boxes, gears turning rapidly, and yellow acid swimming in the bottom. In one of the rooms of the factory, there was a little person watching a monitor that was displaying the Kirby Crew making their way to the second radio tower. His face was mean (somewhat ugly), his skin was colored gray and he wore grey science clothing.

"Looks like the Krews are making progress" The person said "No matter. With my cloning machine, they'll going to have some real trouble"

He laughed evilly as behind him was a cloning machine hard at work, cloning many types of people, from Dark Pit to Palutena to even Resetti. All the clones were building up as he was planning to use them to build an army.

"You know technically this isn't your cloning machine, Erwin!" A Gray Ghost said from his left.

To his left was a gray ghost named Orson, who was a regular Pac-Man ghost, trapped inside a sealed capsule.

"Ah, but who cares" Erwin said "With this machine, I'm sure to raise an army to defeat the Krews once and for all. Maybe Icarus will finally give me a promotion. And I have you to thank"

"I didn't agree to this" Orson said.

"Don't worry" Erwin said "I'll be sure to NOT give you credit"

Orson looked at the monitor to see The WAA Weirdos Emissary and the Kirby Crew split up.

"Didn't you die the last time I saw you" Orson remembered "I remembered that it was because of a 'Beam of Raw Power'"

"Thankfully they managed to get a sample of my DNA so they could clone me" Erwin said "And now that I'm back at work, I'll hopefully be able to at least get rid of someone this time"

The timer on his desk rang as he finished his little device.

"Lunch Time" Erwin said "Be right back"

Erwin got off his chair and went to get some food to eat as Orson watched him leave. He looked back at the monitor.

"What kind of trouble are they getting into this time?" Orson thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kirby Crew was walking through Marctopolis, a ruined city that had Marc statues everywhere with a red sky to top it all off.

"What happened?" Kirby said "We could've done something"

"And do something we will" Meta Knight said "Right now we need to focus on finding that second tower"

"This place is giving me the creeps" Clyde said.

The Kirby Crew walked for a while and made their way to the beach side of the city. For some reason, the sky was blue again and there were very few Marc statues.

"At least this place seems normal" Kirby said.

Pac-Man soon saw what looked to be people at the beach.

"Hey, I see people" Pac-Man said.

"Really?" Kirby asked.

The rest of the Crew looked in the direction Pac-Man was looking. At the beach were all girls, some playing in the water and some were resting in the sand. But they were all wearing bikinis.

"Whoa" King Dedede said "I've reached jackpot"

King Dedede ran at the girls.

"Wait Dedede!" Kirby said "Come back"

"What?" King Dedede said "I'm just going to be with them for a while. It's not like anything bad is going to happen"

"I don't know" Pac-Man said "This seems a little too suspicious"

King Dedede walked up to one of the girls resting in a blanket.

"Hi there" King Dedede said.

The girl took off her glasses and noticed Dedede.

"Oh, hi" The girl said.

"I see you're having fun" King Dedede said "Can I join?"

"Sure" The girl said.

As Dedede was being distracted by the girl, the rest of the Crew watched as Kirby puffed up to see what was over the city.

"See anything?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby looked to see that nothing was happening. It's like if the city was all empty. But it couldn't be empty, right. Kirby came back down.

"Nothing" Kirby said.

"Hmm, this does seem suspicious" Meta Knight said "Let's go get Dedede"

The Crew walked over to Dedede, who was still talking to the girl.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" King Dedede asked.

"So far, no" The girl said.

"Well, if you want, we could go do something" King Dedede said "You know, watch a movie, go to the zoo, something like that"

"Thanks, but I think I'm ok" The girl said.

The Crew reached Dedede.

"Dedede, we need to get out of here!" Kirby said.

"Watch it puffball!" Dedede said "I'm having my very first relationship and I don't want you messing it up!"

"Relationship?" The girl asked.

"Kirby's right, we need to leave" Meta Knight said "It's very strange to see people out here if the city's all ruined and empty"

"Now that you mention it, they do look a little suspicious" Dedede said, looking at the other girls in the beach.

All the girls (except for the one Dedede talked to) looked over at the Kirby Crew with a crazy person's look, like if they were going to murder them.

"Uhh…." Dedede stuttered.

The girls suddenly had their eyes turned from white to black, with red pupils in the center. They started to chase after the Crew.

"RUN!" Kirby said.

The Kirby Crew and the girl ran away from the group of demonic beach girls.

"What's going on?!" The girl asked.

"You know, I never got your name" Dedede said.

"It's Lilly" Lilly said "Now tell me or so be it I'll beat you to the ground!"

"You want an explanation?! Fine!" King Dedede said.

* * *

*One Explanation Later*

* * *

"…and that's why we're currently running from a pack of demonic girls" Dedede finished.

The girl looked at him with no expression.

"Hey, you wanted an explanation" Dedede said.

"Guys, we can't be running forever!" Blinky said.

"He's right" Pac-Man said "We need to find a place to hide!"

"In there!" Meta Knight said, pointing to an abandoned building.

The Kirby Crew ran inside and started making their way up the stairs.

"Come on, faster!" Kirby said.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Dedede exclaimed.

The girls were still hot on their trail as they were racing for their lives. The Crew kept on running, until they were at the roof of the building.

"Oh great, now what?" Dedede said, as the Crew was now on the top of the building.

They looked behind them to see the girls approaching. As the Crew thought they were finished for good, Pac-Man looked to his right to see a mine cart. The mine cart was on a set of rails that would take someone who-know where, but due to the situation at hand, it was their only chance of survival.

"Guys, over here!" Pac-Man said and went to the mine cart.

The Crew looked over to Pac-Man and followed behind.

"What in the world is a mine cart doing here anyways?!" Dedede asked.

"No time to ponder the logic of this!" Meta Knight said "Just get in!"

The Kirby Crew and Lilly all got in the mine cart.

"This feel cramped" Inky said.

"You do realize you can fly" Bandana Dee said.

"Oh, almost forgot" Inky said with a chuckle.

Kirby pushed the mine cart and got in. The mine cart drove slowly, until it reached a deep slope and started to go faster and faster. The slope ended and the Crew started to drive all around Marctopolis, wondering where it will head them.

"Let's just hope this won't lead us to our deaths" Pinky said.

As they were driving around Marctopolis, they noticed The Morshu Group being disgusted as they saw Donkey Kong and a girl doing something that shouldn't be mentioned in a T rated fic.

"Hey, is that Donkey Kong?" Kirby said.

"What the heck?!" Lilly said.

The Morshu Group noticed as the Kirby Crew sped past by them.

"What was that?" Morshu asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Mewtwo said.

The mine cart ride started to get all rocky and unstable as more twist and turns were happening.

"This ride seems to go on forever" Kirby said.

During one of the turns however, the whole mine cart shook, causing Lilly to hang over at the edge of the mine cart.

"AAAH!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly!" Dedede said.

The Crew started to get nervous as Lilly hanged on. Dedede went over to where Lilly was.

"Lilly, grab my hand!" Dedede said.

The Crew watched as the mine cart started to approach a lake full of lava at the end of the track.

"Dedede, hurry!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

The ghosts already abandoned ship as they left the cart first to land on the ground near the lava. Pac-Man used his pellet trail and landed safely on the ground. Lilly used one of her hands and grabbed onto on of Dedede's hand. The cart started to get closer to the lava.

"Hurry!" Kirby said.

Bandana Dee used his spear as a copter and landed near the others. Meta Knight used his wings and flew there. Lilly used her other hand and held onto Dedede.

"Gotcha" Dedede said.

Dedede pulled Lilly up as Kirby puffed up and landed near the others. The mine cart was now almost to the lava.

"Dedede!" Kirby said "Watch out!"

Dedede watched as he and Lilly approached the lava lake. Dedede throws Lilly to the other as Kirby successfully catches her. The mine cart got off the tracks and fell into the lava.

"Dedede!" Kirby exclaimed as he watched the mine cart get melted.

Everyone bowed their heads in shame. Dedede sacrificed himself to save Lilly and now…..he was gone.

"…..he…he saved me?" Lilly said.

Kirby nodded as little tears came out of the puffball. Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"Stop crying and help me out here, ok?!"

The Crew looked up to see Dedede hanging on the ledge of a small building to their left.

"Dedede, you're alive!" Kirby said.

"Course I am" Dedede said.

The Ghost went over to Dedede and pulled him to safety.

* * *

Kirby looks at Marctopolis from above a building and spots the second radio tower.

"Found it!" Kirby said.

Kirby lands back on the ground to where the others were.

"Well, I guess this means goodbye" Dedede said.

"Yeah" Lilly said "Thanks for saving me"

"No sweat" Dedede said "And hey, we could meet again someday"

"Maybe" Lilly said "Well, gotta go. But, before I do that…"

Lilly went over to Dedede and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Dedede blushed and fainted.

"I'm…so…happy" Dedede said.

Lilly giggled and waved good-bye as the Kirby Crew waved back.

"Come one Dedede, let's go get that last tower!" Kirby said.

Dedede didn't pay attention as he was still dazed from the kiss.

"Umm…."

"I got this" Pac-Man said and used his Galaxian Beam (The One for his Grab) and carried Dedede as the Crew headed for the next Radio Tower.

* * *

"Evil Marc!" The Eggplant Wizard said, running to him.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Evil Marc said.

"The Kirby Crew's on their way to the second Radio Tower" The Eggplant Wizard informed "They're almost there!"

"WHAT?!" Evil Marc yelled "WHERE WAS MY SECURITY AT THAT TIME?!"

"Having a lunch break, ssssssssssssssir" Ekans said.

"UGH! WHY DO I PAY YOU PEOPLE ANYWAYS?!"

"You don't" The Eggplant Wizard said.

"You know what, forget it" Evil Marc said "I'll handle them myself"

Evil Marc pressed a button and out came a Giant Mech from one of the statues. Evil Marc climbed in and turned it on.

"Let's see those Crews handle this" Evil Marc "Once they're finished, no one will stand in my way!"

Evil Marc turns on the boosters and flies to the Second Radio Tower.

"You know, I sometimes wonder why we even do this" The Eggplant Wizard said.

"I'm jussssssssssssst here to do my job" Ekans said.

The Eggplant Wizard shrugs.

* * *

**Will the Kirby Crew and WAA's Weirdos Emissary destroy the Second Radio Tower, or will they be defeated by Evil Marc and his Giant Mech? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Melee City

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5  


Melee City

The Kirby Crew ran as fast as they could and eventually made it to the second Radio Tower.

"Phew...there it is..." Kirby said, tired "...we...just...need to knock it out"

"NOT SO FAST!" said a voice from nowhere.

The Kirby Crew looked around to see Evil Marc approaching the Crew with his giant mech.

"Ugh, what happened?" Dedede said, coming back from his daze from last chapter.

Dedede looked at Evil Marc's mech and passed out once again.

"You're not going out of here alive!" Evil Marc said and pressed a button to reveal a bomb targeted at them "Any last words?"

"Umm..." Kirby stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no" Evil Marc said and laughed.

Right as he was going to press the button, a beam suddenly hit the mech, destroying it instantly. Evil Marc fell to the ground, confused and angry.

"WHAT?!" Evil Marc said "HOW. WHAT. WHY. HOW. AGH!"

The Kirby Crew looked to the source to see Wario in a wizard costume flying in the sky, while freeing the citizens with his guitar that can somehow shoot lasers.

"Go Wario!" Kirby cheered.

"WAHAHA! Scrub, git gud next time!" Wario said.

"I'll get you next time you little piece of s***!" Evil Marc said.

"Will you even have a next time?" Wario said.

"What are you..." Evil Marc said, before looking at the tons of citizens that were mad at him "Uhh, I can explain..."

"Really now?" Sanic teh hedgehog said "Well remember this...STEP. IT. UP!"

All the citizens attacked Evil Marc and tore him apart.

"Wario! Cha-cha-cha! Wario! Cha-cha-cha! WOO!"

* * *

As the skies of the city returned back to normal, the mayor of Station Square, Professor Oak, went to congratulate the crews.

"I still can't believe it! Not one, but TWO clubs that actually do good!" Professor Oak exclaimed "Thank you, WAA Weirdos Emissary and Kirby Crew!"

"No problem" Kirby said.

"We did it so everyone would live a bright future" Meta Knight said.

"Hrrrmm, anyways, I cannot truly thank you for what you have done! I must ask that you come with me to town hall, where I will give you all medals" Oak continued.

"OOOO, MEDALS!" Dedede said.

"No thanks, Oakster! I just want free pizza!" Wario thanked the mayor "How about it, Vector?"

"You guys got free pizza before this!" Vector reminded him "But, what the hay, free pizza for everyone who is a WAA Weirdos Emissary fan!"

"Come one, everyone!" Waluigi eagerly shouted "To Pizza Hut!"

Nearly everyone left the street, except for the Kirby Crew, Morshu's gang, Watharja, and Scratcher.

"Pizza sounds nice" Kirby said "What do you guys thinks?"

"I could go for some grub" Dedede said "I still wanted a shiny medal though"

"At least we won't starve to death" Bandana Dee said, his stomach rumbling "I need a snack"

"Yeah, we all need to eat" Pac-Man said.

"At least you guys are lucky" Dedede said to the ghosts "You guys don't need to eat, because you're ghosts"

"Hey, tone it down chubby" Blinky said.

"Come on guys, to Pizza Hut!" Kirby said.

The Kirby Crew followed the rest of the people to Pizza Hut.

* * *

Back at Erwin's base, Orson looked around his capsule to see what he could use to escape.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Orson thought.

Orson looked around the cloning machine, watching as all the different clones of people were being made. Near the machine was the key to the cell.

"If only I could get to those keys..."

Orson looks near the table to see a little grappling hook and wire. He thought of using those to help him get the keys. He also saw that the capsule had a little crack. It was small, but it was enough for Orson's arm to go through it. As Orson reached for the keys, a beep came out, signaling that Erwin was coming back.

"Uh oh" Orson said and quickly pulled his arm back.

Erwin comes in the room with a chili dog and soda in his hands and goes back to his table.

"Man, the food was crazy today" Erwin said and looked over to Orson "Would you like to eat? Oh, wait, you're a ghost! You don't need to eat! HAHAHA!"

"Wow, very funny" Orson said.

"Was that sarcasm I heard?" Erwin said.

"No, of course not" Orson said.

"There, you did it again!" Erwin said.

Orson chuckled, but soon went silent as Erwin's big TV Monitor started to turn on, revealing static at first, then going to a more clearer picture of Icarus.

"Uh oh" Orson said to himself.

"Oh...I-Icarus" Erwin stuttered.

"I see you have been busy lately" Icarus said, eying the cloning machine.

"Of course" Erwin said "Your clone army is still being developed, so it'll be a matter of time before we can send them off in the field"

"Good" Icarus said "Once the army finishes, the crews will no longer stand a chance and I'll finally carry out my plans as normal"

"You won't get away with this!" Orson yelled.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" Icarus said, looking at Orson.

"Oh don't worry about him" Erwin said "He's just another weakling. Luckily, I caged him up when I had the chance"

"Good" Icarus said "Remember, don't disappoint me!"

The TV turned off.

"I'm going to have to work faster" Erwin said and quickly went to his workstation to work on something private.

Orson watched as a clone of Shadow shot down a hologram of Pit in a training session video.

"If only I could contact Pac-Man right now" Orson thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pizza Hut, all the people and WAA Weirdos Emissary were having a blast of a party. They ate pizza, played games, and made terrible puns. The Kirby Crew took a table near the windows as they watched the party.

"So, what do you guys think we should do after the party?" Kirby asked, sitting down with a slice of pizza.

"We could go to the mall" Clyde suggested.

"Clyde, we already know what happened to the mall" Pac-Man said.

"Really?!...what happened?"

"Nevermind"

"I heard they were going to open a new mall somewhere" Bandana Dee said.

"Really?" Kirby asked "Where?"

"I have no clue" Bandana Dee said.

"Well, we could just stick around with them" Dedede said, eying the WAA Weirdos Emissary.

"And you actually approve of this?" Meta Knight said.

"No" Dedede said "I'm just giving out random ideas"

"Clearly, we did not think this through" Pac-Man said.

Meta Knight sighed. Kirby watched as the people suddenly walked off in anger and left Pizza Hut, leaving only a confused Kirby Crew and WAA Weirdos Emissary.

"Looks like the party ended early?" Dedede said.

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight watched as the WAA Weirdos Emissary were being intrigued on what Crazy Hand and Falco were saying to them.

"It looks to me that the Krew just needed a private conversation" Meta Knight concluded.

"What do you think they're talking about?" King Dedede asked.

"I don't know, but it seems important" Meta Knight said and started to walk to the group. The rest of the Kirby Crew followed behind, watching as everyone, but Wario, Waluigi and Weegee left Pizza Hut.

"So, do we team up with the Cute Toot House or no?" Weegee questioned.

"No" Wario said "Their club is supposed to be falling apart, judging from the events that occurred at the mall. They'd be little help to us right now. Besides... I honestly don't trust them..."

"But do you trust us?"

Wario turned around to noticed Meta Knight and the rest of the Kirby Crew take a seat near them.

"What do you guys want?" Wario said "Can't you see we were busy?"

"I could see that" Meta Knight said "I was asking if you could tell us what sort of conversation you and your Krew was having"

"Oh that" Wario noticed "Well sorry bucko, but it's a secret. We can't tell anyone else or else a massive panic might spread"

"Massive panic?" Meta Knight asked "This makes me more interested on what you were discussing"

"Yeah, spill the beans!" King Dedede said.

Wario didn't want to tell them, but they did help him defeat Evil Marc and save the town. Then again, he was sometimes not fond of keeping secrets.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys" Wario said "But don't spread this news to anyone else! Got it?"

The Kirby Crew nodded their heads in agreement.

Wario then started to tell them about what Crazy Hand told them. According to Crazy Hand, he managed to get a glimpse of the future and it didn't look pretty. Everything was in ruins and members of different crews get killed. All because of something called Death Hand.

"Death Hand?" Meta Knight asked.

Wario nodded. Apparently the beast is using Master Hand's body and if Master Hand dies, he'll come out and unleash his wrath upon the world. The Kirby Crew, most of the Hot Topic Krew, the League of Super Evil, WAA Weirdos Emissary and most of the citizens of Station Square will be hiding in Adder's Lair as Death Hand continues his assault.

"But, what about The MMM Brigade?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, and the Cute Toot House?" Pac-Man asked.

Wario and Weegee gave each other scared looks.

"What?" Kirby asked.

Wario turned back towards them.

"I'm afraid all the members of those krews get killed off by Death Hand" Wario said in a calm voice "And if we don't do something, we might all end up dead"

Kirby looked shocked. He didn't want this to happen! He doesn't want anybody to die and he's not going to let that happen!

"So your saying we're pretty much on the menu if we don't hurry up and do something?!" King Dedede said, having a little bit of anger in his voice.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Bandana Dee screamed "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Calm down!" Kirby said "We're not doomed! And I'll help make sure we don't end up being like what he said"

"Kirby's right" Meta Knight said and turned to Wario "Do you have any plans as of now?"

"I sent off some of the members to find out the location of the Hot Topic Krew" Wario said "They might be our only hopes on stopping this before it happens"

"Hmm..." Meta Knight pondered "If I were a Hot Topic Krew member, where would I be?"

"Probably near a Hot Topic mall" King Dedede said, using his phone.

"But there are none anymore" Inky said "The mall got destroyed, remember?"

"Yeah, but there's a new Hot Topic mall somewhere else" King Dedede responded.

"Really? Where?" Kirby asked.

"It's in a place called Melee City" King Dedede said and showed them the mall on his phone "See?"

They looked at the photo and Kirby suddenly got an idea.

"I know what we're going next" Kirby said.

"Melee City?" Wario asked.

Kirby nodded in response.

"There could be some more events going on over there" Kirby said "Come on, to the train station!"

The Kirby Crew, except for Meta Knight, all ran to the train station to catch a ride to Melee City.

"Hey Meta Knight, aren't you going?" Wario asked.

"Yes, but I have some errands to attend to first before coming back to the group" Meta Knight said.

With that, he used his cape to cover himself, spun around for a second and dissapeared.

"Why do people have such flashy exits?" Wario asked "It gets kinda overrated"

* * *

The Kirby Crew looked around the train station.

"Hey, has anyone seen Meta Knight yet?" Kirby asked "I can't find him anywhere"

"Nope" King Dedede said.

"Do you think he departed from the group?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Of course not" Kirby said "Maybe he justs need to do something"

"ALL ABOARD THE NEXT RIDE TO MELEE CITY!"

The train to Melee City sounded off, meaning it was about to leave.

"We'll have to find him later" Blinky said "Come on, the train's already leaving!"

Kirby stood there, wondering what Meta Knight was doing on his own. After a few seconds of doing nothing, Kirby ran and climbed onto the train to Melee City. The rest of the Kirby Crew was already on board.

"What took so long?" Dedede asked.

"I was just thinking, that's all" Kirby said.

The Crew decided to relax on the train as they waited for their arrival. Pac-Man and the ghosts played go-fish, Kirby slept, Dedede went on his phone and Bandana Dee played some Super Smash Bros. 3DS. After about 4 hours, something happened.

"Go fish" Pac-Man said.

"Aww, come on!" Blinky said "You have to have a card that matches one of mine!"

"Better luck next time" Pac-Man smiled and shrugged.

Blinky growled. Bandana Dee was playing another 1 on 1 match on For Glory, until he looked out the window.

"Whoa!" Bandana Dee said "Guys, look!"

Pac-Man and the ghosts put down their cards and look out the window. Dedede puts his phone away and looks out the window while he shakes Kirby. Kirby wakes up and looks amazed as he looks out the window.

"Wow!" Kirby said in awe.

Kirby saw their destination, Melee City, in sight. It looked huge and looked like a city made from the future. It was currently sunset, as the lights of the city started to turn on.

"Please remain seated as we come close to our destination" The lady in the speaker said "We'll be there in 30 minutes, so sit tight"

Kirby and the other went back to their seats.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kirby said "I can't wait to see what..."

As an interruption to Kirby's sentence, all the lights turned off in the train and the train stopped moving all of a sudden.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Kirby exclaimed.

Everyone, except for the Kirby Crew started panicking.

"Everyone please remain seated" The speaker lady said "We're currently having some technical difficulties, but nothing too bad to handle. We'll get to you all in no time"

Bandana Dee tried helping calm the people down as Dedede went back to his phone. Kirby looks outside for a moment. A figure passes by quickly and Kirby backs up.

"Whoa"

"Something wrong?" Pac-Man asked.

"I just saw something pass by the train on the outside" Kirby said.

"Hmm, seems pretty suspicious to me" Blinky said.

"Come on, let's go check it out" Kirby said.

Kirby, Pac-Man and Blinky walk to the back of the train. Pinky takes notice.

"Blinky, where are you going?" Pinky asked.

"Puffball and Munchy saw something outside" Blinky said "We're going to check it out. In the meantime, try to help calm down the people inside"

Pinky nods and goes to help, leaving Clyde, Inky and Dedede near their seats.

* * *

**Now with the train not working, how will they get to Melee City now and what was that mysterious figure that passed by? Stay tuned to find out more in the next chapter of The Kirby Crew!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Great Train Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6  


The Great Train Chase

Kirby, Pac-Man and Blinky run to the back of the train and find a door that opens to the outside part of the train.

"Come on" Kirby said and opens the door.

Kirby goes outside first and looks over the railing of the platform they were standing on. They could see the tracks underneath and more of the sky above them. Pac-Man and Blinky step out as well and look around. Blinky spots a ladder to the right that leads to the top of the train.

"Hey look" Blinky said.

The other two look to see the ladder as well.

"Maybe he's at the top" Blinky said.

"Hmm..." Kirby thought.

Pac-Man and Kirby climbed the ladder, while Blinky floated his way to the top. So far, nothing but them were at the top of the train.

"I don't see anyone" Pac-Man said, looking around.

"Maybe he'll appear later" Blinky said.

"I don't know" Kirby said "This all seems a little too suspicious"

"What do you mean?" Pac-Man asked.

"I mean, why else would something pass by the window right as the train stopped working?" Kirby said "Maybe that figure is what caused the train to stop"

"But how did he do it?" Pac-Man said.

"I'll tell you how!"

The three turned to see the figure on top of the train as well, with what looks like a time bomb on his hand.

"All it took was to daze some people in the front, rewiring of the system and ba-da-boom! A broken train with no destination"

"What are you doing here and who are you?" Kirby asked.

"That I can't tell you" the figure replied "But what I do know is that it seems like someone's going to have trouble surviving"

He sets the bomb down and runs off.

"Hey, get back here!" Kirby said.

"WAIT, THE BOMB!" Pac-Man warned.

It was too late. The bomb detonated right as Kirby got near and it blew off parts of the train.

"KIRBY!" Pac-Man said.

Pac-Man and Blinky made their way to the ruined part of the train to see Kirby lying on the ground, covered in ashes and bruises.

"Kirby, are you ok?" Pac-Man asked.

"Ugh..." Kirby said as he slowly got up "We...need...to get him...before..."

"Right now you need to heal up before anything else" Pac-Man said "Blinky, take Kirby back to the others"

Pac-Man gives Kirby to Blinky as he carries him with his head, struggling.

"What about you?" Blinky asked.

"I'll go take care of the figure behind all of this" Pac-Man said and jumps back to the top of the train.

Blinky watches as he leaves and carries Kirby as he runs to the place where the others were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dedede started to notice something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kirby?" Dedede asked.

"Nope and Pac-Man's gone too!" Inky said.

"So is Blinky" Clyde said.

The three look as a tired Blinky and a bruised Kirby come up to the others.

"Kirby!" Pinky said and rushed to the two "What happened to him?"

"Bomb...blew...up train" Blinky said, exhausted "Well, part of it"

"Where's Pac-Man?" Clyde asked.

"He went solo"

Everyone gasped.

"Quick, give Kirby some food" Pinky said "His health refills faster with it"

* * *

"So, are you sure you know what you're doing?" One of the workers said to the engineer.

The Engineer wore a yellow shirt with blue overalls, had a belt with tools, and wore his famous black goggles and yellow engineer hat.

"Yey" The Engineer said and pulled out his wrench as he sets down a toolbox on the ground "Building a sentry"

He starts going unnatural speed around the toolbox as he keeps on whacking on it with his wrench. Both workers cringed on the sound of the box. The Engineer finally finished building his sentry as he stopped and placed his hand on top of the sentry.

"Ain't that a cute little gun?" The Engineer asked.

"Umm..." The other worker said.

The sentry saw both of the workers and shot them down.

"Heh" The Engineer said and went back to working on the trains systems, trying to find the source to what caused the train to stop working.

* * *

Pac-Man carefully ran through the top of the train as he saw the mysterious figure come in view.

"Hey you!" Pac-Man called out.

The figure turned to see Pac-Man approaching. He stopped as he approached a part of the train that had a load of cheese balls inside. The logo of the brand (called Cheezy Round Things) was shown on the top of the train.

"Give up right now and we can settle things" Pac-Man said as he approached the figure.

"Settle things?!" The figure "The only thing I need to settle with is with my rivals!"

"Huh?"

The figure took of his cloak to reveal himself. It was none other than...Eggman? But he didn't look exactly like Eggman as he wore a red shirt, black rubber pants with two yellow ovals on each side of his hips, wore a yellow cape and his mustache wasn't as messy as the other Eggmans.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Robotnik, or as others would like to call me, Classic Eggman" The egg-shaped villain decreed.

"What are you doing here on the train?" Pac-Man asked.

"I'm glad you asked that" Classic Eggman said and hopped onto his Egg Mobile "You see, this train has a powerful jewel inside it called the Jewel of Time. This jewel would allow anyone who uses it to rewind time by a day. But, in order for the jewel to be used, it would need a special type of energy source"

"What type?" Pac-Man asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified" Classic Eggman said.

"Then why are you here for it anyways?!" Pac-Man said.

"You see, if I could use this Jewel, then I would be able to rewind any mistakes I could make and eventually rule the world" Classic Eggman started laughing "That way nothing can stop me!"

"We'll see about that!" Pac-Man said and starts to run after Classic Eggman.

"Oh we will!" Classic Eggman said and puts a bomb on the train with the cheese balls. He flies off as the bomb explodes, causing Pac-Man to get buried in a pile of cheesy snacks. Above the train, a helicopter for the national news watched as the phenomena happened.

"Whoa, did you see that?!" A Koopa Troopa named Kool said.

"Come on, let's air this on T.V!" A Waddle Dee named Waddles said.

* * *

Kirby slowly woke up as his pain from earlier started to go away.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kirby asked.

"You were in a coma" Bandana Dee said "Fortunately, we gave you some food to help you out"

That would explain why he wasn't so hungry unlike all the time. He suddenly remembered something...

"Pac-Man!" Kirby exclaimed "Pac-Man's in danger!"

"We know" Blinky said "He not here. He went to fight off that figure we saw earlier"

Kirby felt guilty. He didn't want Pac-Man to go out on his own, but Pac-Man decided to do it anyways. Kirby suddenly stood up and ran to the direction to where the back of the train was.

"Where are you going?!" Bandana Dee asked.

"Back to the top of the train!" Kirby said as his voice fades out "He needs our help"

Everyone watched as Kirby disappeared from view.

"I'm going with him" Blinky said and started following.

"Me too" Bandana Dee said and followed as well.

"Wait, what about us?!" Inky asked.

Bandana Dee throws Inky a walkie talkie.

"We can talk with each other with this" Bandana Dee said "Tell us if anything happens"

Bandana Dee disappears and the rest stood inside the train.

"Well, while they're gone, let's look around" Inky said "Maybe we'll find some clues"

They all nod in agreement and start looking.

* * *

Inside Smash Mansion, Master Hand was busy tapping on his desk with his fingers, bored from no activity. The mansion was quiet...too quiet. Usually, the mansion would be anything but quiet. It would be filled with activity, fun and it would be wild. Master Hand at those time would usually not like the wild behavior at times, but he seemed to miss it. He wanted the Smash Bros. to become whole again. He sighed.

"If only..." Master Hand said to himself.

Master Hand watched as R.O.B (The only smasher left in the mansion along with the Mii Fighters) walked inside to his office.

"What is this time R.O.B?" Master Hand asked.

"The usual" R.O.B said in his robotic voice.

R.O.B puts down a pile of papers on his desk.

"Bills, newspapers and today's lottery numbers" Master Hand said "Anything else out of the ordinary"

"No sir" R.O.B said "The Mii Fighters are still doing their usual matches"

"Umm, can you cancel the matches for now?" Master Hand asked.

The Mii Fighters were Master Hand's first smashers he'd ever create. He wanted to see the potential the fighters had to the other smashers. They were like his own creation to him. Master Hand didn't want any of the Mii Fighters to tire out. They were still loyal to him. R.O.B was loyal to him as well.

"Very well" R.O.B said and left the office.

As Master Hand organized the papers to their drawers, Crazy Hand walked through the door that connected his and Crazy's office.

"Hey bro!" Crazy Hand said.

"What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"I think we're on T.V" Crazy Hand said.

"WHAT?!" Master Hand said.

Master Hand quickly turned on the T.V and switched to the news station. The two news reporters were none other than Iwata and Reggie.

_"In other Direct News, Master Hand recently given out a speech relating to the capture of Dark Pit and bringing him to justice" Iwata said._

"I never gave out a speech about that!" Master Hand said.

_"Yes, and apparently Crazy Hand may be a suspect to the whole Krew thing as well" Reggie said "My body is not ready for that"_

"Hey bro, what's a suspect?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand sighed. He knows Crazy Hand is well...crazy, but crazy enough to join a krew that could cause chaos? Not possible on his book.

_"But what my body is ready for is for today's news regarding a Train Hijack" Reggie said "Now turning over to Kool and Waddles with the live footage"_

The footage shows of a Waddle Dee named Waddles holding a mike as he hovers over the train inside a helicopter.

_"What we're seeing now is a mysterious egg-shaped person hijacking a train" Waddles informed "We don't know what purpose he has with the train, but what we do know is that the train was on its way to Melee City as normal, until it suddenly stopped. Our Engineer is currently on the case of fixing it"_

Master Hand was suddenly interested as not only one figure pass by the top of the train, but as 3 more passed by as well, separated from the egg-shaped person.

_"Wait!" Waddles said "We're currently getting more info that 3 more figures are on the top of the train as well. Let's get a closer look"_

The camera zooms in on the 3 figures. A Waddle Dee with a Blue Bandana and a spear, a Red Pac-Man ghost and a Pink Puffball Master Hand knows as...

"KIRBY?!"

Master Hand was surprised to see Kirby there. What was he doing?

"Crazy"

"Yes?" Crazy Hand asked.

"We got some work to do" Master Hand said in a serious tone.

"Already on it" Crazy Hand said and pulls out a can of Nacho Cheese, spilling it on himself "Look, now it's Not-Your Cheese!"

Crazy Hand giggles loudly as Master Hand facepalms (?).

* * *

It was now nighttime outside. Kirby, Blinky and Bandana Dee ran as they come across a pile of cheese balls on the top of the train.

"What the heck is this doing here?" Blinky asked.

As they wondered what the cheese balls were here for, a sound suddenly came out from the pile.

"What was that?" Kirby asked.

The sound got louder and louder, until it eventually revealed to be a sound they recognized. Pac-Man's eating sound.

Waka-Waka-Waka-Waka-Waka...

They watched as Pac-Man came chomping through the pile and eventually making a path for them to cross on.

"Pac-Man!" They cheered.

"Whew, I thought I would never get full" Pac-Man said, popping another cheese ball into his mouth.

Kirby runs up to Pac-Man and hugs him.

"Whoa, hey" Pac-Man said "Did I miss something?"

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

"Well, while I was chasing after that figure we saw earlier, it turned out to be none other than Eggman"

Everyone gasped.

"...from the Past"

Everyone sighed.

"Wait, how is he here if he's from the past?" Kirby asked.

Kirby then remembers back to the ending of Chapter 2 with the whole rifts in time thing.

"Oh...right" Kirby remembered "But what's he here for?"

"He said something about a Jewel of Time" Pac-Man said "Apparently, it's a do-over button"

"Well that seems rather unfair" Blinky said "I never get a do-over button"

"That's because they don't exist" Pac-Man said.

"Until now" Kirby said.

"Come on, let's go after that guy" Blinky said and the other followed behind.

* * *

Inside the mechanical part of the train, The Engineer takes another drink of his Root Beer and burps.

"Whoa, mmm, that's good" The Engineer said.

The Engineer looks to see The Soldier and Scout running up to him. They stop.

"Engi" The Soldier said.

"Yeah" The Engineer replied.

"Deploy a Dispenser here" The Soldier said, pointing to The Scout.

"Nah" The Engineer replied again.

The Soldier frowned. So, he picks up The Scout and throws him off the window. The Scout then laughs and runs like if he was running for his life. The Soldier then turns to the Engineer again.

"Dispenser. Here" The Soldier said, pointing to the same location.

The Engineer thought long and hard...

"Alrighty then"

The Soldier smiles as the Dispenser was being built by the Engineer. After the Dispenser was finished being built, The Heavy comes up from behind and cracks his neck, killing him and making him respawn back at the Melee City Train Station.

"Darn" The Engineer said to himself.

The Soldier laughs for a second and then leaves running. The Heavy picks up the wrench and hat from the Engineer corpse and puts the hat on his head.

"I am Engineer" The Heavy said, thinking he's the Engineer.

The Heavy looks at the broken engine that caused the train to break down. He thinks for a moments and gets an idea. He keeps hitting on the engine with his wrench.

"Yatatatatatatatatata..." The Heavy sang and it somehow caused the train to work, making the train start to drive to its destination as usual.

* * *

At the top of the train, The four watched as Classic Eggman made it to the front of the train where the Jewel of Time was located.

"He's over there!" Kirby pointed out.

As the four were about to run some more, the train started to slowly accelerate.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Kirby asked.

"The train!" Pac-Man said "They must've fixed it"

"Looks like we'll have to take it slowly now" Kirby said and the group carefully walked their way over to Classic Eggman.

Speaking of him, he managed to already make a hole in the train's front ceiling, making him able to get inside the front of the train. The conductor manages to spot him.

"What the?!" The conductor said.

Classic Eggman uses his Freeze Gun and freezes the conductor. He pushes the conductor to the side as he takes out a device to help find the Jewel of Time.

"Come one, where are you?" Classic Eggman said.

His tracking device starts to beep loudly as he starts to get near a statue of Donkey Kong with a plaque reading "That Ain't Falco". He taps on Donkey Kong's Tie and his head starts to open, revealing a raising platform with a Blue Octagon-Like Jewel inside.

"The Jewel of Time" Classic Eggman said "It's finally mine"

"Not so fast!"

Classic Eggman turns around to see Kirby, Blinky, Pac-Man and Bandana Dee behind him, all with serious faces.

"You're too late!" Classic Eggman laughed "I already have the Jewel of Time in my possession and there's nothing you can do about it!"

His Egg Mobile crashes through the ceiling, blinding the four, but helping Classic Eggman get inside and escape.

"You're not getting away!" Kirby said and chased after the doctor.

"Kirby, wait!" Blinky exclaimed.

Kirby jumps through the crashed ceiling and sees Classic Eggman drive away. Classic Eggman stops and brings out 4 loaded missiles aiming for the train.

"Thanks for the help!" Classic Eggman said "Here's your prize!"

Classic Eggman presses the button and shoots the missiles. Thinking quickly, Kirby gets an idea. Kirby inhales a missile and shoots it away. Kirby inhales another missile and shoots it at another, bringing them both down. Kirby inhales the last one and swallows it.

"WHAT?!" Classic Eggman yelled "How is that possible?!"

Kirby glows in a bright light and transforms into Bomb Kirby. He wears his black party hat with yellow stars painted on it and pulls out a bomb.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Classic Eggman said and pulls out 2 laser guns from his Egg Mobile, one on each side.

Kirby starts it off by throwing a bomb at the left laser gun, causing it to take damage. Classic Eggman starts shooting at Kirby with both guns. Kirby dodges the lasers and keeps throwing bombs at the left gun. Inside the train, the rest of the three watched as the train started to get near the Melee City Train Station.

"Guys, we need to stop this train!" Pac-Man said "It might crash if we don't stop it in time!"

The three turned to see Dedede, Inky, Pinky and Clyde run through the door.

"Guys!" Inky said "We need to get out of here! Now!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Bandana Dee asked "We gave you the walkie talkie"

"It got destroyed" Dedede said.

"By who?"

The rest of them watched as The Soldier crashed through the door, shooting everywhere with his Rocket Launcher.

"This is my world" The Soldier said "You are not welcome in my world!"

The Soldier shot at the group. They managed to dodge the missiles, but the control panel for the train gets blown up, causing the brakes to not function anymore.

"Uh oh" Pac-Man said.

Clyde accidentally knocks into The Soldier, causing him to stop shooting.

"Oops, sorry miss" Clyde said.

Everyone looked at The Soldier with nervous looks in their faces. The Soldiers screams loudly and shoots to the sky like a human rocket. Everyone was shocked.

"Did he..." Dedede said "...now I've seen everything"

Back to Kirby and Classic Eggman, Kirby throws another bomb at the left gun and knocks it out, causing the Egg Mobile to rumble a little. Kirby smiles.

"Ugh, you're not going away that easily!" Classic Eggman said and keeps on shooting.

The rest of the Crew watched as the train station started to come into view. Everyone, except Pac-Man started to panic.

"What do we do!" Bandana Dee said "We got no brakes!"

Pac-Man looks around and spots an emergency brake system inside a glass container.

"Yes we do" Pac-Man said and uses his fist to break it open.

Everyone stopped panicking and looked to see Pac-Man pull on a lever, but it wouldn't bulge.

"Everyone, help me pull this lever!"

They lined up behind Pac-Man and started pulling each other bodies to help strengthen the pull. After struggling for a few seconds, they get the lever to move.

The train started to lose speed as it pulled up on the train station. The train stopped and everyone got off, including the Crew. They started to hi-five each other.

"Yes, we did it!"

"Nice job!"

"We make a great team!"

They look up to see Kirby and Classic Eggman still fighting.

"Oh yeah, there's still that" Blinky said.

All the people in the station ran off.

"Who is he?" Dedede asked.

"It's a long story" Bandana Dee said and explained the situation as Kirby and Classic Eggman fought on.

Kirby throws another bomb at the right gun and knocks it off. Classic Eggman's Egg Mobile started to lose control.

"Grr, not again!" The doctor complained.

"Yes!" Kirby said and started to jump for joy.

The rest of the Crew cheered on.

"The battle's not over yet!" Classic Eggman said and pulls out two giant boxing gloves.

While Kirby was distracted, Classic Eggman slammed the right boxing glove into Kirby, knocking his ability out and causing him to land on the floor head-first.

"KIRBY!"

Classic Eggman laughed.

"You call yourself a hero?" Classic Eggman mocked "You barely even look like one. Oh well. Time for me to leave!"

Classic Eggman started to fly away to Melee City. Due to the damage Kirby's done to it, it flew very slowly. The rest of the Crew got to where Kirby was.

"Kirby, are you ok?" Bandana Dee asked, putting his hand on Kirby's head.

Kirby groaned as he woke up to see a bruise on his head and blood come out of his mouth. One of his eyes was partially bruised. He turned to see Classic Eggman trying to leave.

"I'm...not...done yet" Kirby said.

Even in life-threatening situations, Kirby wouldn't give up trying to give chase. He didn't give up when facing Dark Matter, he didn't give up when facing a betrayed friend and he was not going to give up now!

Using all the strength he could, Kirby ran and jumped after Classic Eggman.

"Kirby, wait!" Bandana Dee yelled, but it was too late.

Before he jumped, he notices Kirby's warp star falling off.

"Guys, I have an idea" Bandana Dee said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Classic Eggman was having troubles of his own.

"Where's the damn hyperdrive?!" Classic Eggman cursed and finally finds it "AHA!"

Classic Eggman presses the button and blasts off to the skylines of Melee City, putting the Egg Mobile on auto-pilot. He chuckles and takes a look at the Jewel of Time.

"Finally" Classic Eggman said "It only took 4 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 6 hours, and a couple of chapters for planning, but I finally did it! Now no one will get in my way"

"Hi!"

Classic Eggman turned around to see none other than Kirby smiling and waving at him on top of the Egg Mobile.

"AH!" Classic Eggman yelled "Get away you pest!"

Classic Eggman pulls out the Boxing Gloves from earlier and aim them at Kirby, being careful not to accidentally hit his own Egg Mobile. Kirby carefully dodges both gloves attacks.

"Come on, hit him!" Classic Eggman shouted.

Kirby kept on dodging. One of the gloves finally stopped working, due to it overheating for all the missed attacks.

"Dang it!"

The other glove kept on attacking, but stopped when it short-circuited, causing it to fall down near Kirby. Kirby inhales the glove and swallows it. He glows and transforms into Fighter Kirby. His face got serious.

"Uh oh" Classic Eggman said.

Kirby punches the glove that overheated and breaks it.

"Hey, that costed a fortune to fix!" Classic Eggman complained.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Melee City, the rest of the group followed after Kirby and Classic Eggman with the Warp Star. Everyone looked up to see what was happening.

"Whoa!"

"Did you see that?"

"Who are they?"

Bandana Dee looks through a pair of binoculars to see Kirby punching through the dome that protected Classic Eggman.

"He's up there!" Bandana Dee said.

"What are we doing again?!" Dedede asked.

"We need to follow after them, just in case something happens" Bandana Dee responded.

Kirby kept on punching on the dome.

"Grr, I'll just have to use one more attack" Classic Eggman said and presses a button.

Out from the bottom of the Egg Mobile, a giant Buzz Saw came out and targeted after Kirby. Kirby turns and stops punching the dome after seeing the buzz saw. He was scared.

"HA! Finally caught you!" Classic Eggman said.

The Buzz Saw went after Kirby. Kirby ran away as he tried to think of a strategy. The rest of the Crew had nervous looks in their faces.

"Come on, you can think of something" Pac-Man said.

The citizens watched as the Egg Mobile got closer to the Bacon Factory, owned by The Engineer as he went up to the entrance.

"Well, better start making bacon" The Engineer said.

The Engineer went inside as the citizens near the factory scrambled away. Kirby finally came up with an idea, when out of nowhere, the part that connected the Buzz Saw to the rest of the Egg Mobile trips Kirby, causing him to land on his back.

"Nowhere to run. nowhere to hide! AHAHA!" Classic Eggman laughed.

The Buzz Saw slowly closed in on Kirby as his faced turned from scared to serious. He puts both of his hands to his left and charges an energy as something glows from his hands.

"What?" Classic Eggman said.

Just as the Buzz Saw almost reached Kirby, Kirby released the energy in the form of a fireball as it blows up the saw. Classic Eggman was in awe as smoke blinded his vision. When it finally came into view, Kirby was standing on top of the Egg Mobile with an angry look on his face.

"U...um...w...we...can talk it out, right?" Classic Eggman pleaded, scared.

"Bad friends don't talk it out"

Kirby punches the dome one more time and breaks it, causing him to get inside.

"Hey!"

Kirby quickly grabs the Jewel of Time and jumps out.

"No, that's mine!"

Kirby lands on the streets and returns to normal. The rest of the Crew stop near him. Classic Eggman pokes his head out of his Egg Mobile.

"I'LL GET YOU ALL ONE DAY!" Classic Eggman yelled "You'll see! You'll all pay!"

Classic Eggman turns around and yells as he sees the Bacon Factory start to get too close. He grabs the jetpack near him and jumps out, using the jetpack to make him land safely. As for the Egg Mobile, it crashed and exploded right near the Bacon Factory. The Engineer comes out angrily.

"What in tarnation?!" The Engineer said and jumps in surprise as he sees a little fire inside the Egg Mobile "Fire, fire!"

The Engineer grabs a Fire Extinguisher and puts out the flame.

"Whew, that was close" The Engineer said and goes back inside.

Classic Eggman walks to the broken Egg Mobile. He growls and turns around to see the Crew in front of him.

"This ain't over" Classic Eggman said and starts lifting off with his jetpack "This won't be the last you see of me"

"I hope so too"

A mysterious yellow sword slices through the jetpack, causing it to malfunction. Classic Eggman had a nervous look in his face as the pressure in the jetpack raised, causing it to explode, making Classic Eggman blast to the sky.

"I'M BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME! AND ALSO, CURSE YOU!" Classic Eggman yelled and disappeared in the sky as a star.

After Classic Eggman disappeared, the group looked around to see where the sword came from.

"Looking for me?"

The group looked in front of them to see a familiar masked man (or rather, puffball) holding the yellow sword. It was none other than...

"META KNIGHT!" The Crew said happily.

The whole Crew circled around the knight as they gave him little hugs.

"Where were you?" Kirby asked "We didn't see you after we left Pizza Hut"

"I had to go do something on my own" Meta Knight said.

"Really?" Kirby asked "Like what?"

Meta Knight turns around and looks up at the starry sky.

"Let's just keep it a secret, ok?"

The Crew shrugged. Meta Knight did had a lot of secrets in him.

People from the streets started to gather around the Kirby Crew.

"Whoa, what's with the paparazzi?" Dedede asked.

"Maybe it was from the whole incident that just happened" Blinky said.

Waddles and Kool ran up to the Kirby Crew as the other people start to take notice and give them some space.

"Excuse me, local new station coming through" Waddles said and finally catches up to where they stand "Well, I gotta say, today was very unexpected. I had no idea such people like you would stop a train hijack. Tell me, who are you people?"

The Crew looked at the camera and posed.

"We're the Kirby Crew!" They all shouted.

The people cheered. The Kirby Crew walked off as the crowd finally separated.

"Well, now that we're finally in Melee City, how about we look around the place" Kirby said "This place looks cool in the night"

"Yeah" Bandana Dee said, admiring the lights in the night.

The rest of the Crew agreed and started to walk around the city.

* * *

"You thought the chapter was going to have a happy ending like that?" Waluigi from the WWE said "TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Erwin's Work Room, Orson watched as Erwin was busy building his new machine, the Tank-O-Milatron 2500. The blueprints showed that it was going to be a giant tank with 2 giant arms and hands and with built in boosters. The power supply runs on a Chaos Emerald.

"Thankfully this new machine will be better than the one Pac-Man destroyed during our last encounter" Erwin said, starting to tear up a little "Oh how I miss my machines"

As Erwin directed another robot to place the metal parts to their correct position, Orson took the chance and extended his arm again, trying to go for the keys.

"Come on" Orson said, struggling.

Orson finally gets his hands on the keys. He turns to see Erwin about to come in his direction and quickly retreats his hand with the keys, hiding them behind his back. Erwin comes and looks into the monitor, seeing if anyone was in the halls.

"You know, if you were working for me, we would never be in this predicament in the first place" Erwin said.

"I would never work for you" Orson said.

"Such a shame" Erwin said "And to think you were a villain back then, remember?"

Orson remembered. Unlike all the other ghosts, he was brilliant, kind and was special. Apparently no ghost liked him for that. He got tired of being ignored, so he built a big, robotic version of Pac-Man and named it Toc-Man. Back when Pac-Man turned 20, he wanted to destroy Pac-Man, so he would take his spot, so that everyone would love him, because as he remembered saying back then.

_Nobody loves a ghost._

Eventually his plan failed, but soon grew a likeness to Pac-Man and even helped him fight Erwin back when Pac-Man turned 25. Now the two are pals, helping each other in case something bad happens to Pac-Land. When Pac-Man got invited to Smash Bros., the two waved good-bye and his family wished good luck.

"People can change" Orson said "Even ghosts"

"Well, I for one will never change" Erwin said and went back to building his machine.

Orson quickly took the chance and used the keys to open the capsule. He jumps out and runs out of the room.

"Oh, forgot about my screw...driver" Erwin said.

Erwin sees the open capsule and immediately panics.

"He escaped!" Erwin yelled "Orson escaped!"

Erwin presses a nearby button and an alarm sounds off.

_WARNING! INTRUDER ESCAPED! WARNING! INTRUDER ESCAPED!_

Several Dark Pit clones and robots gathered near Erwin.

"Find Orson and capture him!" Erwin directed.

The robots and Dark Pit clones all start to look around the base, trying to find Orson. Orson used the chance to hide to make sure he didn't get caught. He finds an open door and goes inside the room. He locks the door and sees a radio nearby.

"Hmm...I got it" Orson said and goes over to the radio "This better work"

* * *

The Kirby Crew looked around the main area of Melee City as many bright posts and lights gave the city a bright and colorful charm to it.

"Ooo" Kirby said in awe.

Pac-Man soon jumped in shock as something started to ring.

"What's that sound?" Dedede said "It's getting annoying"

"It's my Pactrometer" Pac-Man said and pulls out a mini device.

Static was all that was heard when he turned it on, but a few seconds later, a voice started to come up.

"...Pac...Hello!...I'm...Signals Bad..."

Pac-Man soon recognized the voice.

"Orson?!"

"Orson?" Blinky said "You mean the grey guy?"

"Who's Orson?" Kirby asked.

"He's a ghost just like Blinky, but with a gray color" Pac-Man responded "He's smart though"

"Pac-Man?" Orson said through the device "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Orson" Pac-Man said "What's happening?"

"Not good" Orson said "Erwin's back and is using MY cloning machine to make an army of clones"

"What! Erwin's back?!" Pac-Man said.

"Army of clones?!" Meta Knight said.

"Where's the fanservice when you need it?!" Dedede said.

Everyone turned to Dedede with unamused faces.

"Anyways, how do you know this?" Pac-Man said.

"I got captured by Erwin" Orson said "Luckily, I grabbed the keys to my capsule and escaped. Now he's want me captured again"

"Do you know where you are?" Pac-Man said.

"...no, unfortunately" Orson said.

"Can you find any windows?" Meta Knight asked.

"...yes actually"

"What do you see?"

"I see..."

A banging noise could be heard as Orson's voice indicated that he was surprised.

"Gotta go!" Orson said "Warn everyone about this! They need to..."

A sound of a broken door comes on as the connection finally cuts off. The Kirby Crew was surprised.

"What's going on?" Pac-Man wondered.

"Something big" Meta Knight said.

* * *

As the Dark Pit clones looked around the room, Orson hid successfully and ran out of the room. He needed to escape and fast before anyone caught him.

* * *

**Probably the longest chapter I'll ever do in this fanfic...unless something else happens.**

**So, now that the Jewel of Time is safe in the Kirby Crew's possession, how will it affect their travels? And with Orson going into hiding, how will Erwin's plans change. And what is Classic Eggman's secret plan? And will Dedede finally shut up for once?**

**Dedede: HEY!**

**Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Heroes to Criminals

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Heroes to Criminals

The Kirby Crew walked around the city as they look at the new gem they had just acquired from the fight against Classic Eggman.

"Hmm…" Kirby said, playing with the gem around "I really wonder how powerful this thing could be"

"You mean how dangerous?" King Dedede said "Seriously! Repeating a day just from this gem. I mean what are the odds?!"

"We must remember that in order for that gem to work, we need its power source" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Oh yeah" King Dedede said "What was it again?"

"We have no clue" Kirby said.

"Well can't we ask an expert?" Pac-Man asked.

"What if they want the gem for themselves?" Blinky said.

"He's got a point" Meta Knight said "Until we find out the gem's power source, we mustn't let anyone know about this gem"

"I guess you're right" Kirby said.

The Kirby Crew decided to spend the night having fun after the long fight. They went to eat, have a party and even bought some communication watches for each member. After a long night, it was getting close to midnight.

"Whew" Kirby said "That was fun"

"Agreed" Bandana Dee said.

"We defiantly needed a break" King Dedede said.

The clock strikes twelve as the main televised screen on the center of the city started to change. The big T.V at the center of the building glowed beautiful colors as an announcer came on to speak.

"Alright, it's time to get ready for the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie!" said the announcer.

The Crew watched as the two famous Inkling jumped up to announce the new Splatfest.

"So, Marie, did you hear?" Callie beamed "This Splatfest's topic is none other than Windows vs. Mac OS"

As the Squid Sisters talked about the Splatfest, Dedede groaned.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked, hearing Dedede groan.

"They're making this stupid argument again?" Dedede said "Why do people argue about which PC is better? They just seem the same to me"

"But they function in different ways" Meta Knight responded.

"I still don't get it though" Dedede said "If they keep arguing about which PC is better, it wouldn't make a difference. Everything have their pros and cons, especially if…"

Dedede stopped talking as everyone in the city started screaming in terror.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight looked up to see random robots ambush the Inklings and the place they were in.

"Look" Meta Knight said, pointing at the screen.

The Crew looked at the screen as they watch what happened. Then, a familiar face started to get on stage. It was none other than Icarus with his henchman following behind. The Crew grew anxious and a little mad.

"I thank you ladies for allowing me to take over" he said, before looking at the camera. He cleared his throat with his henchmen behind him.

"Greeting fellow citizens of Amerijapanadaropesiaafrica. For those who were kindly awaiting their little Splatfest activity, I am sorry to say but that will have to wait. Now, for those who aren't familiar with me, I am none other than the great Icarus. If you're wondering why everything has been going rather hectic, it's because of none other than those pathetic little group brats" Icarus said.

Dedede growled in anger.

"Thankfully, I've managed to find a solution to fix all of this to save you all from such a terrible fate, however, I only ask of you, citizens of the world, of one small task"

He pulls up a screen that shows every single group/crew that ever existed up to this point.

"You see these ruffians here" Icarus continued "These are nothing but the mere nuisances who started this whole entire mess in the first place. They are the ones damaging not only city property but hold no rules for authority as well"

"You're a liar! Dedede yelled.

"Furthermore to prove my point…"

He presses a button and shows a PowerPoint presentation while he explains it.

"Oh great, these things again" Dedede said, annoyed.

"It seems that some of these hooligans already hold charges for previous crimes they have committed" Icarus said "Now, knowing myself, I personally wouldn't want these criminals roaming around freely and getting away with it scotch free. In fact, what's even worse is…THE MAJORITY OF THEM ARE F***ING WHITE!"

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Dedede said and pulls out his hammer "I WANT TO SMASH THAT GUY UNTIL HE'S A PUDDLE"

The rest of the Kirby Crew did all they could to hold Dedede back as he wanted to run up to Icarus and knock him out.

"Dedede, calm down!" Meta Knight said "Icarus is getting to you!"

Kirby looked as Icarus started to finish his speech.

"They always got away with anything with a simple slap on the wrist while hard working citizens such as the audience I speak to had to work hard for everything" Icarus said with a mad voice "These brats were handed everything they desired on a silver platter, full of privileges they refused to recognize. So, my fellow Amerijapanadaropesiaafrica, I ask you to do one simple task. If you see any of these criminals roaming the streets, report them immediately! Once they are all locked up, I guarantee you, I will help return everything the way it was"

Icarus left the stage and the T.V cuts off as Kirby stood there. Kirby didn't realize what Icarus said, but some of the words got to him. Was he telling the truth? He couldn't….could he? He is the person they're going after, so he must be the villain. As he questioned these things, the Crew finally managed to calm Dedede down.

"That….Icarus…" Dedede said, panting "He's…gonna get it!"

"We must not become a bad figure to everyone" Meta Knight said "Who knows what may happen"

"I think we already are" Bandana Dee said.

"What makes you say that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Look around you" Bandana Dee said.

The Crew looked around to see all the citizens of Melee City looking at them with mad looks on their faces.

"Uh oh" Blinky said.

"That Icarus guy must've convinced everyone that we're the bad guys!" Inky said "Even though this is not new to me, it's certainly bad"

"What do we do?!" Pac-Man questioned as the citizens got closer.

Kirby finally came back to his senses as he watched the citizens get closer. Kirby was scared, not knowing what may happen. Then, he gets an idea.

"Guys, follow me!" Kirby said and inhaled a citizen.

The rest of the Crew watched as the citizens gasped in horror. Kirby spits out the citizen, knocking out some other people in front of him, to make a path.

"This way!" Kirby said and runs through the open path.

The Crew follows Kirby as the citizens watched.

"They're getting away, after him" someone said from the crowd.

As the angry mob chased after them, the Crew finds a ladder to the roof of a Starbucks Café.

"Up here!" Kirby said and climbs up the ladder.

The Crew climb up as well, until they reach the roof.

"Alright smart guy, now what?" Dedede asked.

The looked down to see some of the citizens climb up the ladder as others stayed below. Kirby looked around and sees some more building up ahead.

"I got one question" Kirby said "Do any of you guys know how to parkour?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then come on" Kirby said and jumped to the roof of the next building.

The Crew jumped (or in the ghost's case, floated) to the other building's roof. They look back to see the citizens unable to jump to the other roof.

"Yes, the people are too dumb to jump over here!" Dedede gloated and started laughing.

The laughing soon stopped, however, as helicopters hovered over the rooftops, with their search lights targeted at the Crew.

"Stop right where you are!" The person in the aircraft said.

Everyone started to get a little worried.

"Come on, keep on jumping!" Meta Knight said and jumped to the next roof.

The Crew ran away from the helicopters by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying not to slow down. While that was happening, the T.V comes back on with the same place, but with a different crew shown instead. Pac-Man looked over at the televised screen.

"Wait, is that…?" Pac-Man said.

The Crew looked at the T.V as well to soon recognize the peeps as Morshu and his gang.

"Good evening beloved citizens of Amerijapanadaropesiaafrica, it is I, everyone's favorite YouTube Poop shop keep Morshu" Morshu said "I am not here to give a long, boring speech like that Icarus' guy about some hooligans. Instead, I'm to be straight, simple and to the point"

"I already like this guy" Dedede said.

Bullets started to target at the Crew as Dedede started to run faster, screaming.

"Don't slow down!" Meta Knight said the Crew kept on running as Morshu continued his speech.

"It appears that a certain family has caused nothing but pure misery for far too long. They're nothing but a ruthless band of despicable beings with no regards for authority whatsoever. The Lancia family composes of mainly people who are aligned with evil versus good as their damned no good piece of s*** daughter Cia Lancia invaded my home and almost wiped out the entire population of Korodai!" Morshu said angrily "So, Cia as a message to you, we're coming for you once and for all"

"I already hate this guy" Meta Knight said.

"I really don't know what caused them to get so angry at them" Pac-Man questioned.

"It's best not to question it and just keep on running!" Dedede said.

When Mewtwo appeared on stage, Blinky groaned.

"Oh great, him again" Blinky sighed.

"Don't you even think about hiding Fatass!" Mewtwo said with an angry tone "We've managed to put a tracking device onto you so no matter where you go, you're always going to be found regardless"

"Ok, now I see why he's a d***" Dedede said.

"Afterwards, I'll finally eliminate those other piece of s*** Lancias to include your fat b**** of a mother for TAKING AWAY MY MANHOOD!" Mewtwo screamed.

The T.V cuts back to static as Blinky chuckled a little.

"Meta Knight, how many censors where there this chapter so far?" Dedede asked.

"5" Meta Knight responded.

"Make that 6 because f***" Dedede said "That was intense swearing right there"

Kirby looked as they got near the border of the city. Kirby looks to see his Warp Star finally recharge and uses it. The Warp Star grows large and Kirby leaps on it.

"Get on!" Kirby said.

The rest of the Crew hops on as the Warp Star gets ready to launch away.

"Not today!" The person in the helicopter says and starts shooting.

The Crew dodge the bullet, until one of them hit Meta Knight's arm, causing him to limp back a bit as the bullet causes a bruise.

"META KNIGHT!" Kirby said.

The person shoots more bullets at the Crew. Kirby, angry at them for hurting Meta Knight, inhales the bullets and shoots them back, causing the helicopter to malfunction.

"Alert! Alert! Helicopter's down!"

The person escapes as the helicopter crashes and explodes in a fiery blaze. Searchlights in the city go off as everyone watch the Crew get away. They look at each other and then back at Meta Knight.

"We need to land soon" Pac-Man said.

* * *

After finding a place to land, far away from Melee City, Bandana Dee starts the fire as Meta Knight looks at his bruise.

"It's much appreciated that you would help me, but I'm fine" Meta Knight said and gets up.

Meta Knight tries to raise his bruised arm, but fails and sits down again. Pac-Man goes up to Meta Knight and begins wrapping the bruise in cloth.

"So now what?" Pac-Man asked.

Kirby looked at the fire as he thought about it. He was confused after the whole speech and running away business.

"I…..I don't know" Kirby said "But we can still pull through. We can make it, right?"

"I don't know about that" Dedede said.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN?!" Dedede screamed "Look at us! We're wanted criminals, Meta Knight's injured and I'm here starving from no food!"

Bandana Dee's stomach grumbled as he grabbed his stomach with a worried look. Dedede sat down grumbling. Kirby looked down, wondering if there was anything to do after the whole chase. Then, he realized something. Kirby takes out the Jewel of Time and looks at it.

"Maybe we can use this to help us" Kirby said.

"Huh?" Bandana Dee "But we don't know what power source it uses. Even if we did know, it could be dangerous"

"Bandana Dee has a point" Meta Knight said.

"How about we find someone who knows about it" Kirby said "Maybe then we can find out more about the Jewel"

"And Meta Knight?" Pac-Man asked.

Kirby looked at Meta Knight, then looked at his bruised arm. If they were going to go anywhere, they would have to find something to fix Meta Knight up. He then looks back at the glowing Melee City.

"We go back to Melee City and find something for Meta Knight" Kirby said.

"Back there?!" Dedede said "But we're wanted criminal now! If we go back, they might catch us"

"But this is the only way" Kirby said "If we don't find something for Meta Knight…"

The Crew looked at Meta Knight as he was sleeping with his bruised arm showing. Everyone knew the dangers of having a bruise and what it could do to them.

"Well, where do we look?" Dedede said.

"I think I have the place" Pac-Man said "I saw a building that had spare health potions for sale"

"And this will help how?" Dedede said.

Pac-Man looked at Dedede with an unamused face. Dedede looked confused, until after a few seconds he gets it.

"Oh" Dedede said and pounded his head with his hand "Stupid brain"

"Alright" Kirby said "We get the health potion, fix Meta Knight and find someone who knows about the Jewel of Time"

"After that, what then?" Dedede asked.

"We find Icarus" Kirby said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an evil base far, far, not that far away, Classic Eggman was busy walking through his base, thinking about the Jewel of Time and about Kirby stealing it.

"I still can't believe this" Classic Eggman said "Months of planning have gone to waste and all because of a pink blob!"

Classic Eggman was filled with fury as one of his robot guards gave him a drink of water to calm down. Classic Eggman looked at his big screen monitor that showed the Jewel of Time.

"I still don't understand why you would want that Jewel sir" One of his robots named Jerry said "It seems kinda useless"

"Well on the surface it is" Classic Eggman said "Going back one day is almost useless, but I have just the thing for it"

Classic Eggman pulls up the security camera to show his workshop where he builds all of his creations. One of them was a giant robot version of him.

"Behold, the Death Egg Robot MKII!" Classic Eggman said.

Jerry eyes widened from the sight as Classic Eggman closes the security camera footage.

"But how will it work?" Jerry asked.

"Easy" Classic Eggman said "All I need to do is steal the Jewel of Time, place it on the machine and voila! The power of the Jewel will enhance to the point where I can time travel to the past!"

"But if you travel to the past, how will you get back to the present?" Jerry asked.

"That's Easy" Classic Eggman said and pulls up the Jewel of Time on the monitor with statistics all around it "The Jewel of Time requires two different types of energy sources, one to travel to the past and one to travel to the future"

"But what are they?" Jerry questioned.

Classic Eggman presses a button and shows Jerry. Jerry, to say the least, was shocked.

"But sir, those materials are rare!" Jerry said.

"Yes they are, but I've managed to secure the location of the energy sources right to here" Classic Eggman said and the monitor shows Melee City "They're keeping the materials in a secret vault and if I can get to it, I'll have the energy to travel to and from the past!"

Classic Eggman laughed an evil laugh, until he realized the obvious. He still didn't have the Jewel. He coughs and looks back at the monitor.

"So why do you want to time travel?" Jerry asked.

"Because everyone's doing it" Classic Eggman said sarcastically.

"Oh" Jerry said and nodded.

"That was sarcasm you idiot" Classic Eggman said "It's a secret that no one show know about, so get lost!"

Jerry ran off, leaving the room. Classic Eggman looked left and right to see if anyone was there. He was all alone. He quickly types on the keyboard and pulls up a video image. It showed a black screen with different colored letters and numbers quickly changing all the time. Near the video was statistics, showing that whatever Classic Eggman was watching was a power that couldn't be sustained. It had a simple, yet deadly name.

"The Glitch" Classic Eggman said "Once I harness its power, I can finally rule the world in no time! But first I'll need to find the time before it got patched up"

Classic Eggman grinned as a picture of the Jewel of Time showed up right next to it.

"Yes" Classic Eggman said evilly "Jerry, load up the Death Egg Robot MKII! We're going time traveling!"

Classic Eggman closed the video of the Glitch as he went to his workshop to have the Death Egg Robot MKII loaded near his Eggmobile. Unknown to him, a part of the Glitch has been living underground, waiting to be released.

* * *

**I'm truly sorry that I didn't update my stories for the past 3 months, but I've been very busy with a lot of things, mainly school and my Wii U. But do not fear, for now on, I'll be a little more focused on my stories and hopefully be updating them on the weekends or whenever I have time.**

**So, now that The Kirby Crew are in a pickle, how will things change? And what is this Glitch that Classic Eggman is going after? Find out in the next chapter as the heroes (and villain) head to Melee City for more adventure.**

**R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Battle Through Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Battle through Time

The Kirby Crew ran through the plain area as they headed to the city once more to get some medicine for Meta Knight. Unfortunately, due to the Warp Star needing to charge and for the fact that they're in the middle of nowhere far from the city, they needed to move quick.

"Wait wait wait!" Dedede said "This is taking far too long!"

"You said it" Pac-Man said "1 mile in and I'm already hungry"

"I just thought about that as well!" Kirby said.

"Well, what do we do?" Dedede asked.

The Crew looked ahead to their right to see a small gas station. There was a jeep parked there, meaning someone's at the gas station already.

"I have just the plan" Dedede said.

*5 Minutes Later*

The Crew leave the station with a bunch of slurpees and chips and start eating some hot dogs they had.

"I was starving" Dedede said "It's a good thing they have these things here"

"Yeah" Kirby said "I like these kinds of life-savers"

"Yeah...now let's steal that Jeep!" Dedede said.

The Crew hijacks the Jeep and get in, putting the snacks away. Dedede starts up the car and the Crew drives away, heading to Melee City. A person leaves the station with a bag of food and sees his Jeep drive away. He drops the bags in shock.

"WHERE THE F*** IS MY CAR?!" The person said.

Dedede drove quickly as the rest eat the snacks.

"HEY!" Dedede said "Make sure you leave some for me"

As the Crew kept on eating, Dedede screeched to a halt as they came across some people walking. To people who were reading the latest chapters of "The Hot Topic Crew", they were recognized as Marc, Kanna, and Volga.

"What the?!" Dedede said "HEY! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

Kanna walked up to Dedede's side of the Jeep as Dedede lowered the window.

"Hey, can we catch a ride with you? Please?" Kanna begged.

"I don't know" Pac-Man said "Should we?"

Kirby looked outside his window to see the three. It looked like they needed help and fast. Kirby looked at Bandana Dee and nodded.

"Hope in, quick!" Bandana Dee said.

The three jumped in and Dedede drove away.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Marc asked.

"We're the Kirby Crew" Meta Knight said.

"Wait, there's more groups out there?! Wow, color me surprised" Marc said.

Before staying silent, Marc looked at Dedede.

"Wait a minute, didn't you used to work for Icarus?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, before I knew how boring it was" Dedede said.

The three notice the Crew eating as their stomachs grumbled.

"Hey...uh..." Marc said, mouth drooling "Can we have a bite?"

Kirby looked at them and gave each one bag of cheetos.

"There" Kirby said "Hope it helps"

Volga looked around until she spoke up.

"So, where are we going?" Volga asked.

"To Melee City" Kirby said "We need to get a health potion for Meta Knight. His arm is bruised"

The three turned to see Kirby was right and Meta Knight was shown with a bruised arm.

"Well, did something happen?" Marc asked.

As Kirby was about to explain, Dedede stopped the Jeep.

"We're here" Dedede said.

The group got out of the Jeep as they were seen parked outside of Melee City.

"So, where's the health shop?" Dedede asked.

"I'll show you" Bandana Dee said "Follow me!"

Bandana Dee ran ahead as the others followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away, Classic Eggman and Jerry were driving the Death Egg Robot Mk. II to the location where Classic Eggman would find the rare materials. They parked the robot near a giant building, making sure nobody spotted them.

"Wait here and make sure nobody steals it" Classic Eggman said.

"Yes sir" Jerry said.

Classic Eggman climbed into his Eggmobile and placed it on another machine he called the Egg Walker. He drives the walker to the building and shoots missiles at the buildings side, causing a mini explosion. He drives it to the inside of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bandana Dee leads the group to the side of a building. They looked as the streets were filled with police officers and cameras. Bandana Dee looks arounds and spots the shop.

"There it is" Bandana Dee said.

"How are we going to get past all of these guards?" Kirby asked.

"I got an idea" Blinky said and floats to the guards.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Pac-Man said, almost yelling.

"HEY GUARDS!" Blinky yelled.

The guards turned around to see Blinky taunting at them.

"FNAF is better than Undertale"

All the guards raged and chased after Blinky. As they did, the rest of the group headed to the shop and went inside.

"Oh great, now I known how munchy must feel when we follow him" Blinky said.

* * *

Classic Eggman heads below the building, level by level as he smashes through more walls and gets rids of more guards. He made sure the alarms weren't working so that he wouldn't get caught by the police or by someone else who heard the alarm. He soon reaches the lowest level in the building. All there was were two guards guarding a room in a long hallway.

"I'm bored" One of the guards said.

"Get over it" The other one said.

Classic Eggman ponders for a bit and gets an idea. He takes out a small device and throws it at the guards. The two guards looked at it.

"What is that?"

The device soon showed a little antenna as it shocked both guards, making them go unconcious. Classic Eggman laughed and walked passed them.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I have some business to attend to" Classic Eggman said and walked into the room.

* * *

Bandana Dee breaks one of the glass cases that protected on of the health potions and grabbed it. He then gives it to Kirby.

"Here" Bandana Dee said "It should restore his wounds"

Kirby gives Meta Knight the potion. Meta Knight looks away at everyone and drinks the potion. He looks back after putting his mask back into position. The Crew watch as the wounds from Meta Knight's arm go away.

"Yes, it worked!" Kirby said "Now let's get out of here"

The group exited the store, only to find themselves surrounded by cops.

"Uh oh" Kirby said.

They look to see Blinky's eyes float towards the Crew.

"I wasn't fast enough" Blinky said.

"Get them!" The cops said and ran after the group.

"RUN!" Kirby said and the Crew ran away.

The spotlights of the city focused into the Crew as everyone looked to see them run away.

* * *

"Yes" Classic Eggman said "The energy sources are mine!"

Classic Eggman laughed evilly as he saw the two energy sources to power the Jewel of Time encapsulated. He quickly grabs them.

"The oldest power pellet ever known to gaming kind" Classic Eggman said "This will help me travel back in time"

Classic Eggman looks at the other object.

"And the cube of knowledge" Classic Eggman laughed "This will propel me into the future!"

He hears noise of the police and gets a worried look.

"Oh no" Classic Eggman said "I'd better scam before everything backfires!"

Classic Eggman soon runs up the stairs of the building.

* * *

As the Crew ran, they spot a building, the same one Classic Eggman went into.

"Quick, everyone, into the building!" Kirby said.

As the Crew ran to the building, Classic Eggman was quickly running up to Floor 1 of the building. I think you know what's going to happen.

"Almost..." Kirby said.

"There..." Classic Eggman said.

"Just..."

"One..."

"More..."

"Step!"

The Crew ran into the building at the same time Classic Eggman was about to exit. The group and the evil scientist looked at each other.

"YOU!" Classic Eggman said.

"YOU!" Kirby said.

"Me?" Dedede asked.

"Who?" Pac-Man asked.

"Wait, what?" Volga said in confusion.

"More Eggmans?" Marc said.

"JERRY!" Jerry screamed from a distance.

Everyone looked at Jerry with an unamused face.

"Sorry" Jerry said.

"What are you doing here?!" Classic Eggman said in a mad voice "I found this power first and I'm going to use it!"

"Power? What power?" Meta Knight said.

"This" Classic Eggman said and showed the Crew the old power pellet and the cube of knowledge "The power sources for the Jewel of Time!"

Kirby gasped.

"All I need is the Jewel itself and I'll be on my way" Classic Eggman said and reached out his arm like if they were going to give it to him.

"No" Kirby said "I'll never give it to you!"

"Then I'll have to use force then!" Classic Eggman said.

Jerry, piloting the Death Egg Robot Mk. II, lands near Eggman and takes out a giant magnet. Lots of metals start to get attracted, including desks, chairs and even weapons from the guards. The Jewel of Time was struggling as Kirby held it tight. Unfortunately, this meant that Kirby was being attracted to the magnet along with the Jewel.

"AH!" Kirby said, floating away with the Jewel in hand.

Luckily, Dedede catches him in time and the Crew try to pull them in.

"HOLD ON!" Dedede said.

After a few seconds of trying to hold on, the Jewel flew out of Kirby's grasp and was now caught in the magnet. Classic Eggman laughed as he took the Jewel.

"Yes, at last!" Classic Eggman said "Now I can travel back in time and find the Glitch!"

Pac-Man gasped.

"Wait, you know about it?!" Pac-Man asked.

"Of course I do!" Classic Eggman said "It's one of the most powerful forces out there. If I can control it, then the world will be mine!"

"But you can't control it!" Pac-Man said "It's too dangerous to be dealt with!"

"We'll see about that" Classic Eggman said.

Classic Eggman flies his Eggmobile into the Death Egg Robot Mk. II's cockpit to pilot it. Jerry steps out. He places the energy sources and the Jewel of Time into the corresponding places and watches as the big mech flash in colors.

"Yes! It's working!" Classic Eggman said.

He punches some numbers in and sets the date to travel to July 3, 1999. He presses a button and the DER Mk. II floats in the air, electricity sparking near it with a large circle of energy surrounding it.

"He's going to change history!" Meta Knight said "We have to stop him!"

Kirby immediately took action and jumped into the surface of the robot.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Classic Eggman said in confusion "Get off!"

"If he's going through time, I'm going with him!" Kirby said.

"But what about..."

Meta Knight was suddenly interrupted as loud screams came outside.

"What was that?" Dedede asked.

Everyone (even Jerry and Classic Eggman) looked out to see a glitchy mess of colored numbers, letters and symbols head in their direction. It was as high as the sky and destroyed everything it touched.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Dedede yelled.

"This can't be" Pac-Man said in shock "It's the Glitch"

"B...b...but that's impossible!" Classic Eggman said "I thought it got patched out!"

"It never did" Pac-Man said "And now it going to destroy this world!"

"Jerry, how long will the time travel effect come on!" Classic Eggman asked.

"2 Minutes and counting sir" Jerry said "In the meantime, the Glitch is destroying everything! Morshu's Ice Cream stand, the shopping mall, my collection of senpai's, everything!"

The cops, being stupid idiots as always, shot at the glitch, thinking something will happen. Nothing did happen. They started to retreat. One cop tripped and watched as the Glitch catch him. He screamed in agony.

"HELP! PLEASE! AAAA..."

The cop exploded in a mess of code. Everyone was shocked.

"Nope!" Marc said "Not dealing with this s***!"

Marc held onto the robot as well.

"Great idea" Dedede said and held on as well.

"Everyone, to the giant mech!" Blinky said.

Everyone held onto the DER Mk. II's surface real tight as Classic Eggman drove away. At this point, Classic Eggman didn't care about the people surrounding his mech and was now focused on making it out alive.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Classic Eggman said.

The timer was now to 30 seconds as the Glitch came closer, due to the mech's slow speed.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" Dedede said.

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Clyde said.

5...

The mech glew a bright color.

4...

The sparks grew larger

3...

A portal appeared in front of them.

2...

Everyone was in awe.

1...

The mech went through the portal in time.

0...

The portal closes. The Glitch continued causing massive damage to the world.

* * *

A portal appears in a large blue area as the giant robot was sent hurdling towards a mysterious area. Everyone was screaming. Classic Eggman tries to position the robot.

"C'mon!" Classic Eggman said as he pulls up on the steering wheel.

The mech soon lands safely as everyone got off to look around. The floor and the sky was in a mysterious blue color, with the walls being all black.

"Where are we?" Kirby asked.

Pac-Man grabbed his head in pain.

"Whoa, what happened?" Dedede asked.

"I'm starting to remember memories...painful memories" Pac-Man said.

"Wait, you know this place?" Kirby asked.

Pac-Man nodded.

"This is the Pac-Man arcade machine I worked in" Pac-Man said.

Everyone looked around to see he wasn't kidding. They were inside a Pac-Man arcade machine. Right now, someone by the name of Billy Mitchell was playing the game as he was about to finish level 255.

"Wait, why did you bring us here?" Kirby asked Classic Eggman "I thought this is where the Glitch came from"

"It is" Classic Eggman said "It was at this time the glitch only got released, where it will soon get stronger. If we can patch it up, maybe we can cause the chaos from the present to stop happening"

"Well, how do we do it?" Meta Knight asked.

The level finishes and soon enough, level 256 begins. The impossible level. The right half of the screen starts to glitch out, as the young Pac-Man looked at it, scared and confused.

"There's a secret processor chip that runs the whole maze" Classic Eggman said "If I can get to it and patch it up, then the Glitch won't cause all the trouble in the present! But the question is, how will I get to it?"

"I know where!" Pac-Man said and guides the group to a wall in one of the corners. He pushes on the wall and reveals a pair of double doors that lead down.

"Wow" Kirby said.

"Down here!" Pac-Man said.

The whole group walk down the dark area and soon come across a room full of green lines that run up the walls and wires full of colors. Pac-Man points Classic Eggman to what looks like a giant chip.

"That's the chip" Pac-Man said.

Classic Eggman runs up to it and starts to work on it.

"This'll take time to work on" Classic Eggman said "In the meantime, I need you guys to make sure the glitch is still there"

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"If it's not there, then I can't fix the problem" Classic Eggman said "So make sure this level doesn't end until I patch the game!"

The Crew looked at each other.

"Alright" Kirby said and they went up.

As they made it back to the surface, they see the young Pac-Man lose another life.

"Alright, young me is on his last time" Pac-Man said "So, with that said, make sure the young ghosts don't get me!"

Everyone nodded and scrambled. Kirby distracted Blinky, Dedede distracted Clyde, Bandana Dee distracted Inky and Meta Knight distracted Pinky, making sure they didn't get young Pac-Man. Meanwhile, Classic Eggman worked hard trying to find the source of the problem.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" Classic Eggman yelled and suddenly found it "AHA!"

He soon got to work fast.

The young Pac-Man was now surrounded by the four ghosts.

"We got you this time!" Young Blinky said and ran after him.

The other 3 ghosts did the same. But were soon stopped by their older counterparts.

"Wait, who are you?" Young Blinky asked.

"I'm Blinky" Blinky said "And little munchy here ain't getting caught"

"No way, I'm Blinky and I say he's mine!" Young Blinky said.

As the 8 ghosts fought, Classic Eggman kept doing the finishes touches.

"One...more...rewrite...and there!" Classic Eggman said.

He presses the update button just as the Young Blinky gets past Blinky and captures the young Pac-Man. The right side of the maze goes back to normal and the Glitch became no more.

"Woo, we did it!" Kirby said.

Classic Eggman comes back up as the whole game restarts from the Game Over. As the Crew became busy hi-fiving each other, Classic Eggman climbs back onto his mech and starts it up. Jerry gets in as well. The Crew turn around to see what Classic Eggman was about to do.

"Wait, come back!" Kirby said as the mech floated away "You can't leave us here!"

"Oh, but I can" Classic Eggman said "With you people lost in history, no one will be able to stop me! HAHAHAHA! So without any delay, toodles"

Classic Eggman presses the button, only to be shown the counter again.

"Oh great" Classic Eggman sighed "I forget this thing had a 2 minute start up"

As the mech started up, Kirby looked to see his warp star fully recovered. Kirby takes out the warp star and climbed on.

"Guys, jump on!" Kirby said.

The whole group jumped on and hanged on as Kirby speeded his way towards the mech. Classic Eggman sees this and tries his best to dodge.

"No!" Classic Eggman said "Get away!"

The time portal opens and Classic Eggman goes through it. The Crew follows him through the portal as it closes. The young ghosts were confused.

"What just happened?" Young Inky asked.

The other ghosts shrugged.

* * *

Classic Eggman and the Crew find themselves surrounded by time, represented by a dark blue area with a swirling black color. Kirby looks at Dedede.

"Dedede, take the controls" Kirby said.

"What?!" Dedede said.

"I'm going after him!" Kirby said.

Kirby gets near the edge of the warp star as Dedede takes control of the steering. Kirby watches himself.

"Get closer!" Kirby said.

Dedede goes as fast as he could, until they were near the mech. Kirby gets in position and jumps, landing on top of the mech and hangs on.

"Alright" Kirby said.

Kirby hangs onto the mech as he heads to where Classic Eggman is.

"Why does my life have to be such a pain?" Classic Eggman thought.

Kirby pops up from above and surprises him.

"Hi" Kirby said.

Classic Eggman screams as Kirby breaks in.

"Give back the Jewel!" Kirby said, trying to reach the gem.

"Never!" Classic Eggman said "Besides, if I do, then all of time will..."

Kirby doesn't listen as he accidentally breaks the control panel.

"Uh oh" Kirby and Classic Eggman said at the same time.

The mech starts to shake violently. The Crew was confused.

"YOU IDIOT!" Classic Eggman said "NOW WE'LL BE TRAVELING THROUGH RANDOM POINTS OF TIME WITHOUT WARNING!"

"Uh...oops?" Kirby said.

Classic Eggman grabs Kirby and throws him out. Meta Knight luckily catches Kirby in time.

"Grr...I have to fix everything" Classic Eggman said and tries to fix the controls.

"That was close" Kirby said and pointed at the mech "Follow him!"

As Classic Eggman runs into a random portal, the Crew follow behind and enter as well, leading to a goose chase through time.

* * *

In a little snowy area called Snowdin, Sans the Skeleton and the Great Papyrus were walking near the village as Papyrus tried to think of a new puzzle.

"I'm telling you Sans, this puzzle will be a real stinker once I get the idea" Papyrus said.

"So will it be puzzling?" Sans said with a snicker.

Papyrus looked at him unamused.

A random portal appears in front of them as out came Classic Eggman and the Kirby Crew chasing him.

"Whoa" Sans said "The weather sure has changed huh?"

Papyrus looked in shock with Sans looking with his usual grin. The two groups disappear in another portal.

"Did I just see a human?" Papyrus asked Sans.

"I think that's a sky" Sans said.

* * *

Somewhere in the Lost City, a group of plants are helping defend a house against a group of zombies. Another portal appears as Classic Eggman sees a group of Zombies in his path.

"Get out of the way!" Classic Eggman said.

Classic Eggman slams into the zombies, unexpectedly helping the plants and Crazy Dave. He disappears into another portal.

"Whoa, this taco is really making me see things" Crazy Dave said.

The Kirby Crew follow behind as they disappear as well from the portal.

"Well, looks like there's more time travelers out there" Penny, the talking time traveling car said.

* * *

In a little village, another portal appeared with the usual two groups appearing.

"おっと、これはクールです。私は今日本語を話すことができます！" Kirby said.

As Classic Eggman disappeared into another portal, the Crew looked to see the people of the village watching.

"何を見ていますか？" Dedede said.

The Crew disappeared into the portal as they left a young Lucina confused.

"Ooo..." the young daughter said.

* * *

In a black and white cartoon world, a portal comes out with Classic Eggman and the Crew looking all classic and goofy.

Classic Eggman says words in mute as the next frame comes in, showing what he said in white text from a black screen.

_Oh great, this time again!_

Kirby speaks.

_Ooo, this is funny._

Dedede speaks.

_I hate these cartoons._

Bandana Waddle Dee stands there.

_..._

The two groups disappear in another portal.

* * *

Another portal appears in Inkopolis, home of the Inklings as Classic Eggman almost gets the control panel fixed.

"Come on, work already!" Classic Eggman said.

As the Crew come out of the portal as well, an Inkling Boy watches from nearby. He wore a striped blue and white shirt, had black shorts and grey with black spot shoes. He had blue eyes and blue hair. His name was Kirb.

"Whoa" Kirb said.

Classic Eggman gets the panel fixed and pulls up another portal.

"At least the time travel goes faster" Classic Eggman said, laughing a little.

Classic Eggman goes through the portal as the Crew follow behind, speeding through the plaza. Unfortunately, they accidentally pick up Kirb as he hangs in the ledge of the warp star.

"AAAAAAH!" Kirb yelled.

The Crew speed through the portal as it closes.

* * *

Dark Pit and Lucas walked near to see their Hot Topic ruined and replaced by a lighter newer Hot Topic. Needless to say, they were mad by the change.

"Who ruined Hot Topic?!" Dark Pit screamed.

A portal appears inside the mall as Classic Eggman speed by the Chapter 1 Hot Topic Krew. The Kirby Crew follow behind.

"What the heck?!" Mewtwo said.

Kirby grabs a nearby pie from the pie store and throws it at the mech.

"No!" Classic Eggman said "It took years to make that paint job perfect!"

Classic Eggman sends missiles as the Crew as Kirby inhales all of them and sends them hurdling at the fishstick store, leaving a confused and sad Chrom in the middle of all of that.

"Oh, bad idea" Kirby said.

"I'm surprised the space time continuum is still in check" Classic Eggman said.

The two groups entered the next portal.

* * *

The WWE and the LOSE groups watched as Pichu grew spikes in his back and poison came from his mouth.

"Long time no see, eh Shrek?" Pichu said.

Another portal appears from nowhere and surprises everyone there.

"What?" Shrek said in confusion.

Classic Eggman came out as his mech slams into Pichu, knocking him out. The Crew come out as well.

"Wait, is that?" Magolor said.

Kirby look to see everyone in shock.

"Sorry everyone" Kirby said "I promise I'll edit the chapters later"

The Crew go inside the portal, leaving everyone confused.

"Well isn't that anti-climatic" Waluigi said from a distance.

"Shut up" Wario said.

* * *

A portal appears as the Crew come out to see themselves in front of Morshu's Ice Cream Stand.

"Wait, wrong order of appearance" Kirby said.

Classic Eggman appear from the portal and disappear into another one.

"There we go" Dedede said.

The Crew follow behind.

Morshu comes out from the bathroom, having an uneasy feeling inside of him.

"I feel like the timeline's all out of order" Morshu said "Either that or it's from the spicy burrito I had earlier"

* * *

A portal appears in front of Dr. Robotnik's Tea Stand as Classic Eggman passed by, grabbing a tea from the stand.

"I need a drink" Classic Eggman said and drank the tea.

He spits it out.

"Augh! Gross!" Classic Eggman said "It tastes like piss mixed with dirty socks"

He sees the Crew catching up and immediately runs for it. The two disappear into another portal. Dr. Robotnik comes outside to see if anything interesting went on.

"Wait a minute..." Dr. Robotnik said, looking at his Tea Stand "My name doesn't have a zero in it! SCRATCH! GROUNDER! COME FIX THIS!"

* * *

The two groups jumped across time, portal to portal, across famous points in time that the author is too lazy to write about. Locations like the MemeMemeMeme battle with Mecha Blart, the outside of S.T.E.A.M Headquarters, Jerry's senpai's collection (Which Classic Eggman asked why) and many more.

Soon, the two group got more tired as they were surrounded by time again.

"Give...up...already" Classic Eggman said.

"Never...gonna...give" Kirby said.

"You up" Dedede asked.

"Wrong quote" Meta Knight responded.

Classic Eggman pressed a button on his control panel and a big cannon came out from the rear of his mech (his literal rear).

"If I can't shake you off, then I'll have to get rid of you" Classic Eggman said "Hasta la bye-bye suckers!"

A light energy started to change inside the cannon. They looked at it in fear.

"Well, we're doomed" Dedede said.

"Not yet" Kirby said.

Classic Eggman waited for the charge to complete.

"And...FIRE!"

Classic Eggman pressed the button and a large pulse of energy released, heading in the Crew's direction.

Kirby took control of the warp star and steered it low, dodging the laser as it headed to a random portal.

"Oh..." Classic Eggman said "Well, looks like someone's going to get fried"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another time, Warrior Link was walking randomly, until the beam from earlier hit him from nowhere, bruising his whole body while covered in black powder like from the classic cartoon.

"Oww..." Warrior Link said.

* * *

Classic Eggman watched as the Crew still followed behind.

"Come on!" Classic Eggman said "WHEN. CAN. I. TAKE. A. BREAK?!"

For every word he yelled, he slammed his hands onto the control panel, until the Jewel suddenly broke out and landed in his hands.

"Uh oh" Classic Eggman said.

A bright light enveloped the Crew and Classic Eggman.

"What's going on?!" Kirby asked.

"I don't know!" Meta Knight said "Hold on!"

The two groups disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside a factory in the night, a portal appears with the two groups heading straight for the ground at fast speed. Both groups screamed.

"Hang on, this is gonna get rough!" Kirby said.

The mech collided into the ground with a clank as the warp star exploded into little stars as all the different group members spread across in different direction. Everyone was tired, hungry and hurt.

"Ugh" Classic Eggman said, getting out of the mech with the Jewel in hand.

"He looked to see Kirby all unconscious on the floor.

"This is my chance to get rid of him" Classic Eggman said and went back to his mech.

He grabs the power sources to keep safe and grabs a plasma gun as well. Meta Knight slowly started to get up as he watched Classic Eggman start to approach him.

"Kirby, look out!" Meta Knight yelled.

Kirby slowly woke up to see Classic Eggman approach him with the plasma gun. He tried to crawl away, but was soon picked up by him.

"Let me go!" Kirby said, struggling to escape his grasp.

"Not a chance" Classic Eggman said "Once I'm through with you, this whole world will understand my power. So long Kirby!"

"NO!"

Just as Classic Eggman was about to pull the trigger, he got knocked out. He drops Kirby and falls to the floor unconscious. Kirby looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Kirb, the Inkling that held on. He knocked Classic Eggman out with his Krak-On Splat Roller.

"Looks like you needed help" Kirb said.

He grabs Kirby and pulls him up.

"Thanks for the help" Kirby said.

The other Crew members walked up to the two. Meta Knight grabs the Jewel and the power sources, keeping them safe in his cape.

"Who are you?" Pac-Man said.

"My name's Kirb" Kirb greeted "I'm an Inkling from Inkopolis"

"Well it's a pleasure to see you Kirb" Kirby said "We were just trying to stop someone. We didn't mean to get you by accident"

"I don't mind actually" Kirb said "I needed a little adventure in my life anyways. Hey, can I join you guys?"

"Sure, we're the Kirby Crew" Kirby said "Over there is Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and 3 other guys"

"Hey" They all said.

"Well it's nice to see you all" Kirb said.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight" Marc said, suddenly interrupting "Where in the hell are we?"

Everyone looked around.

"We seem to be in some sort of factory" Meta Knight responded "Which factory is something I can't figure out"

Suddenly, Pac-Man device went off, meaning someone was trying to contact him again.

"What's that noise?" Marc asked.

"It's my Pactrometer" Pac-Man said "It must be Orson again"

"Who's Orson?" Kanna asked.

"You'll see" Pac-Man said and answered the call "Orson, are you there?"

"...yes...I'm here" Orson said from the device.

"Oh good, where are you?" Pac-Man asked.

"I'm still inside the fortress, but I've managed to hide myself for a moment" Orson said "I'm trying to find an exit, so stay calm"

"Ok" Pac-Man said.

"But's that's not the main reason why I called you" Orson said.

"Really?" Pac-Man said "What is it then?"

"I looked to see what Icarus was up to, and it's not good" Orson said "Icarus defeated Palutena, took the Essence of Light, and Erwin finally got his promotion!"

Everyone gasped.

"There's no way someone could get a promotion" Dedede said.

"Wait a minute, did you say, Essence of Light?" Marc asked.

"Yeah" Orson said "It looks like some kind of girl, so I don't know what will happen, but I think it won't be so good"

"Oh no" Marc said "This is bad"

"Well, I'll try to see if I can find an exit soon, because I hate the hideous smell from this pl-AH!"

Orson screamed as the communication ended, like if he was caught.

"Orson!" Pac-Man screamed "We lost him"

"Well this is bad news" Dedede said "We have not only a Death Hand, but a Essence of Light as well?"

"Not to mention a glitch that almost killed us all" Blinky said.

"Whatever" Dedede said "The point is, we need to do something and fast!"

"Dedede right" Kirby said "Whatever Icarus is planning, we need to be ready"

"But first, we need to get out of this place" Meta Knight said, looking around "Factories aren't usually good signs"

Kirby nodded.

"Alright guys, follow me!" Kirby said.

The Crew moved forward with new thoughts on their heads, hoping to find a way out of the mysterious factory they were in.

* * *

Zelda covered Orson's mouth as more guards passed by. She kept Orson in a bag as she moved on.

"Dry Bowser, we found someone" Zelda said.

* * *

**Introducing a new OC of mine and a new member of the Kirby Crew.**

**Kirb, the spirit of adventure!**

**It looks like lots of things have happened this chapter, leading to an exploration of a mysterious factory. And what will Zelda do with Orson? Find out next time on the Kirby Crew!**

**This chapter took a lot of thinking to be made, so sorry for the long update. But it was worth it, I think.**

**R&amp;R and I'll see you guys next time! See ya!**


End file.
